Growing Pains
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Ever wonder how Gosalyn and Misty became best friends? And Ally and her not so close any more? This story is about just that. New school year, new friends and more drama.
1. Chapter 1

Growing Pains

Chapter 1:

The scene is a very late night in St. Canard. You see Misty sitting  in mid air writing a note to somebody in her bed room. 

Misty has spiky black hair, a black skirt, a  blood red shirt, with black boots.

 She's 15 years old and is new to St. Canard. She's living with her Aunt Morgana, is starting  St. Canard High.

   Doesn't really know what to say in it, keeps crossing things off as she writes.

'I don't think I ever had  to write a letter like this before. I mean, we're not friends or close or anything. But there's something that I need to get off my chest. This has put me in a very difficult position. Do I just keep my mouth shut and mind my own business or sit back and do nothing? I decided that I was going to speak up about this. You see it started earlier today at my first day at St. Canard High school.' Her voice said as she wrote it down.

Flash back to earlier that day

The scene is earlier that morning at the Mallard house Drake is sitting down waiting for Gosalyn to wake up.

"Gosalyn! Time to wake up!" Drake called up from the stairs.

In her bed room Gosalyn is just waking up and stretching and yawning.

"Man, summer went too fast. It's making my head spin." She moaned as she got up.

Her hair is layer, got an eye brow pieced, wearing her purple and black pj's.   

She walked up to her closet grabbed a jersey and camouflage pants and headed to the bathroom.

Minutes later she comes walking down the stairs and Drake looked up at her.

 He couldn't believe that she's attending high school now. Just seems like yesterday she was in elementary and now she's in high school.

"So are you excited about you're first day of high school?" He asked.

"I would be if I could get rid of this stupid head ache."

"A head ache huh? Hmm… take 2 aspirin and call me in the morning."  He said.

"Ha ha very funny dad."

"You're just nervous about you're first day of school and being away from everybody for the summer. But don't worry you will be fine."

She shrugged and grabbed her back pack and headed out of the house.

Right when she walked out Honker joined her. "Hey Gos!" He exclaimed.

She smiled back and hugged him. "Hey Honk. How was you're summer?" She asked.

Before he could answer it a new girl named Lily came running up to them. She hung out with Honker during the summer. While Gosalyn went to a sports camp all summer long.

Gosalyn had heard stories about Lily while she was away.

 Nothing good. Lily had feelings for Honker and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Honkey! Wait up!" Lily exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked at her confused. 'Honkey? Who is she kidding?' She thought to herself.

"Hi." Lily said.

Gosalyn smiled politely at her. "Hi." She replied.

She really wanted to tell Lily where to go.  But then she would look like the jealous girl friend. Which is something that she is not. And since it's just a word of the mouth of everything. There is no proof that she's doing anything wrong. So Gosalyn had kept her mouth shut about the whole thing. Which wasn't easy for her to do. She grabbed Honkers arm and pulled him close.

"Gos, how was you're summer?" Honker asked.

Before she could answer Lily interrupted her.

"Oh, it couldn't have been as fun as ours, huh Honkey?" Lily said.

"Oh really? What exactly happened while I was gone?" She asked crossing her arms.

Honker chuckled nervously at that. "Uh.. nothing. It's a long story."

"I bet." She said.

They arrived at the school and Lily and Honker had lockers on the other side of the school.

"Well I'll see you at lunch Gos." He said kissing her.

"Yeah see ya." Gosalyn said watching the two of them walking away.

As she watched as they walked away she started to head to the doors herself. That feeling in her head and gut again. She can't really explain her feeling now. I mean. She never felt this way about any girl flirting with Honker before. But this  girl was different.

As she was walking to the door she bumped into a boy on a skate board.

"Umph!" They exclaimed as they rubbed their heads.

Just then Misty and Rosie both ran to her. "Are you okay?" Misty asked.

As they helped Gosalyn up Misty got a vision of Gosalyn crying with Honker next to her.

'Right there, and now. I KNEW that something bad was going to go down. But I didn't know what.' Misty voice said.

She just shook it out of her head and Gosalyn stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. If it wasn't for the kid,"

"Uh.. what kid? There's like millions of kids here. This is a school." Misty said looking around.

"Some kid on a skate board ran me over. Anyways, you two must be new around here. I'm Gosalyn Mallard."

"Names Misty and this is my friend Rosie."   

"Nice to meet you girls." Gosalyn said.

"You too." The two of them said.

Gosalyn grabbed her back pack from the ground and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Well I'll see you later." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, see ya."

Gosalyn walked away and Rosie turned to Misty.

"Misty?"

"It's not good. I didn't get everything. But just enough."

Inside the hall way Gosalyn is standing by her locker when she heard a voice.

"Ahh! Gosalyn!" The voice exclaimed.

Gosalyn jumped little and turned around and saw Allison her best friend since 6th grade.

But she's different now. She looks like a living  Barbie doll. Bleached long blonde hair, wearing a skimpy outfit and a fake tan. Gosalyn hardly knew her.

"Ally?" Gosalyn asked surprised.

  Ally had changed into something that Gosalyn didn't believe in.

Ally hugged Gosalyn tight. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"Yeah you too. You look uh.. different."

"Oh, I like totally know. Me and mom went to a bunch of make over's during the summer. And this is the out come. If you want I can give you a make over."

"No that's okay. I love my style."

Allison chuckled at that. "If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Ally said walking away.

Gosalyn didn't like this 'new' Allison. She's not the girl she was a best friend with anymore.

She closed her locker and headed to her first class.

When she walked in she saw that kid who had ran her over was in it.

She walked over to him. "Hey, nice running into her again."

The kid looked up and smiled at her. "Oh yeah, sorry about that,"

"No big. Why did you run like that?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? There were cops around. I didn't want to get in trouble for hitting you."

Gosalyn paused at that and laughed. "So you did a hit and run instead? Which is more of an offense."

"Oh man, I never thought about that. Are you going to tell on me?" He asked.

Gosalyn laughed at that. "Dude, don't worry. It would only be a crime if you was in a car and met to run me over. So don't worry about it."

"Oh that's good. You sure know a lot about crime."

"Yeah well my dad kind of works in the law. So yeah, I know a lot about it."

"Name's Parker."

"Gosalyn."

They shook hands and the teacher walked in and Gosalyn sat down next to him.

It's now lunch time and Gosalyn with her tray in hands goes to the lunch room.

"Gosalyn! Over here!" Ally exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked and saw she was sitting with the cheerleaders.

"Uh.. that's okay, Ally. I'll catch up with you later."

Gosalyn walked over to Rosie and Misty and sat down.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Sure." Rosie and Misty replied.

Gosalyn smiled at them and then Honker along with Lily joined them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Gosalyn said politely.

She was really  uneasy with Lily sitting next to them.

Misty sensed that Gosalyn wasn't herself and looked at Honker. Who didn't really notice about it and shook her head.

'That was the most awkward lunch I have ever had. Nobody said anything during the whole lunch. I should have spoke up. But I didn't. It wasn't any of business. A part of me wished that I have had.' Misty's voice said.

Lunch time was now over with and Gosalyn just grabbed her stuff and headed to her next class.

It's before the last class of the day and Misty is walking to her class and she spotted Lily and Honker joking around. She wanted to turn around and walk away but her next class was in that direction. So she just walked towards them.

Honker and Lily pulled away. "We were just talking." Honker said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lily is as smart as me. Finally somebody I can relate to." Honker said.

"Huh." Misty said.

Misty walked past and her arm brushed against Lily and she had a vision of her and Honker kissing. Her eyes widen and she just kept walking fast.

After school ended Gosalyn was at her locker talking to Parker who has his skate gear with him.

"Cool skate gear." She said.

"Thanks, I'm in a street hockey team."

"Really? That's so cool. I love street hockey!"

"You any good?"

"Heck yeah, I can go down with the best of them."

"You don't say. Well, one of guys on the team just quit. So there's an opening if you want to join."

"That would be awesome!" Gosalyn said hugging him.

Parker who was smitten by her kind have chuckled and blushed when she hugged him.

Misty and Rosie came walking past them. "Hey, guys. Have you seen Honker?" Gosalyn asked.

Misty looked down couldn't look at her in the eyes of knowing what's going to happen.

"Uh.. I think I just saw him signing up for the science team." She said.

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. "Already? I thought that we would walk home together." She said disappointed.

Misty kept looking on the floor about it.

'I didn't know why I had lied. I wanted to tell but I couldn't. How could I?.' Misty said.

Parker stepped up towards her.

"Hey, I have my scooter with him. I can take you home. That why you can grab you're skate gear and we can go to the hockey practice." He said.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "Really? That's cool. See you girls later."

Her and Parker walked out of the school and Misty sighed and looked down.

"You okay Mist?"

Misty shrugged. "I don't know."

Parker and Gosalyn arrived at her house shortly after. She hopped off the scooter and grabbed her stuff.

"Come on in Parker. It will only be a second." She said.

Parker smiled and took his helmet off and followed Gosalyn in.

"Make you're self at home Parker. Don't worry about my dad if he sees you."

Parker looked worried about that. "Why?"

"Oh no reason. My stuff is up in my room."

She headed up the stairs and seconds later Drake came walking in.

Stops and looks at him. "Uh.. may I help you?" Drake asked.

Parker chuckled nervously. "Hi, Mr. Mallard. I'm Parker I'm a friend of Gosalyn's."

Drake looked him over. "Really? I don't think I ever seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm kind of new here. Met Gosalyn in our math class."

"Oh, so you decided to drive her home on that scooter? How safe is that scooter?"

"Well.. uh she was going to walk home with Honker. But he was signing up for the science club. And since I live close by I just thought."

"You thought that you could take my apple of my eyes on a little ride did ya?"

Parker had sweat dripping down his face and chuckled nervously.

Gosalyn came peeking from the stairs and quickly went to rescue her new friend.

"Dad!" She exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

Drake shrugged and looked at her. "What?"

"This is why I can never keep my friends. You always scaring them away!"

"Oh I wasn't scaring him. I was just keep getting to know Parker here."

"Yeah, right. He's just a friend dad. So there's no need to worry."

"But what about Honker Gos?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think you should consider his feelings about this?"

"About what?! He's being all buddy buddy with Lily and he didn't consider my feelings. So why would he care about Parker?"

"If you say so Gos."

Gosalyn grabbed Parkers arm. "Come on, let's go Parker. I want to play."

"Oh, okay. Nice too meet you Mr. Mallard."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too." Drake said as they walked out.

Gosalyn and Parker walked back to his scooter.

"He didn't scare you too much did he?" Gosalyn asked.       

Parker laughed. "No."

"That's good. I can never have any friends over with out dad giving them a search over."

"He's just a good parent and wanting to know you're friends that all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They hopped on the bike and put their helmets on.

Parker sighed. "So, I take it that you're not too fond of you're boyfriends new friend Lily huh?"

Gosalyn didn't respond to that and Parker started up the bike and they drove.

Misty is pacing around in her room dabating what to do. It seems like she's always getting into troble with her visions. So she's nervous about what to do.

"Okay, Misty think about this. On one side if this is true about the visions. She's going to get her heart broken. But on the other side if I don't tell her. And her boyfriend doesn't tell her. Then that's just wrong. She'll be living a lie. She needs to know. But what if I'm wrong?" She asked herself.

'I really didn't know what I was going to do. I mean, do I tell and risk being wrong?' Misty said.

She looked at her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie,  it's me. I really need you're help with something.'

"What is it?" Rosie asked.

Misty took a deep breath. "Okay, where do I start? Um. What would you do if you saw somebody flirting with somebody else who isn't the one their dating?"

"What?"

"I had a vision of  Gosalyn's boyfriend Honker flirting with that girl named Lily."

"WHAT? Omg, are you going to tell her?"

"That's just it. I don't know. We are new at that school and I don't want to make enemies. I don't know maybe I'm just over thinking it." She said.

Just then there was a beep on the other line. "Oh hold on, I got another call."

She pressed the other button. "Hello?"

"Misty?" Gosalyn asked.

Misty gasped when she heard Gosalyns voice.

"Gosalyn? How did you get this number?" Misty asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Magana's my aunt."

"Really? That's so cool! So we're like almost family then."

"What?"

"You're Aunts dating my dad."

"You're dad's Darkwing duck?"

"The one and only."

"Great!" Misty said.

"I know right. So I get to hit two birds with one stone then."

"How?"

"Well I was just calling Morgana if she had seen my dad. I just got back from hockey practice and dad wasn't home. So anyways, since she's not there.  Um.. did you happen to see Honker after school?"

"Honker?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, you know my boyfriend. I hope that he's cool with me getting a ride home from Parker and being jealous. He hasn't called me yet."

Misty looked out the window and saw Honker and  Lily walking around together hand in hand.

"Uh.. nope, I haven't seen him."

"Oh, well I'm having a few friends over tonight to watch some movies. If you're interested drop on by."

"Cool, I'll be there."

"Awesome! Invite Rosie too."

"Sure thing."

"Alright, well that's all I wanted to know. See ya then."

"Yeah, bye."

They hung up and Misty sighed again. Felt like crud for not telling Gosalyn what she saw outside the window. She pushed the button again to talk to Rosie.

"Rosie, I don't know what to do." Misty said. 

Misty hung up the phone and Morgana came walking in.

"Aunt Morgana, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

Misty had explained everything to Morgana. With out telling her who it was about. She needed to get a third option on this.

"So what do you think I should do Aunt Morgana?"

Morgana sighed. "Oh boy. This is a toughie. And you sure that's what you saw in you're visions?"

"Yes. I saw her boyfriend kissing another girl and then her crying. Should I tell this girl about this or keep it myself?"

"I think you should listen to you're heart and decide then what to do."

Misty moaned. "I was afraid you was going to say that." She said.

Later that night Gosalyn answered the door and saw Honker along with Lily.

"Hey, you guys."

"Hey, thanks for inviting me Gos." Lily said.

Gosalyn held her tongue at that part. Only her close friends call her that. And she wasn't her close personal friend of hers. And secondly she WASN'T invited! She only invited her friends.

"Don't mention it." She chuckled.

They walked in and she closed the door.

Misty, Rosie along with Ally was already sitting on the couch.

"I think everybody knows each other. But still I'll introduce each other. This is Allison, Misty, Rosie and BOYFRIEND Honker and his friend Lily."

"Hi." They all said.

Gosalyn looked at Lily sitting very close to Honker and cleared her thought.

"I'm going to get a drink. Anybody want anything?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nope, we're fine." Honker and Lily said.

"Hmm.." Gosalyn said as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

'I don't even know why I'm still writing this letter.'

Gosalyn came walking back in and sees Honker and Lily joking around with each other and then looked down.

 'I don't owe you anything. But I'm not going to get in the middle of this. Even though it seems that I already have. I came here to make friends not enemies.

 Don't worry I'm not going to tell her. I'm not the one who is going to break her heart. You are.  If you think that she's not noticing it or going to find out. You are dead wrong. She'll find out sooner then later. And if you are any of a boyfriend or best friend to her. You're going to tell her about Lily.  She at least needs that much from you. It's only fair.  Why am I saying all of this to you? Well because I know what it feels like to be hurt by somebody that you love. I've said now piece now and the ball is in you're court. Don't mess it up. Misty." 

Hours past and everybody is leaving the house, he's reading the letter that Misty handed it to him at the party. He finished reading it looked up and had tears running down his face. 

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter..

Honker and Gosalyn are with each other. "Gosalyn three's somebody else."

Gosalyn is now with Parker talking. "I care about you a lot Gosalyn."

Gosalyn looks shocked about that.

Misty and Rosie are talking when Ally interrupts them.

"What she needs to get her mind off of boys. Is another date a fake date." Ally said.                     
       


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Last Time on Growing Pains..**

"_I've just got back from camp only to find that some chick named Lily all over Honker! Not like I'm jealous or anything. I'm very confident in myself.  Anyways, I met this girl named Misty and her friend Rosie. Who turned out to be Morgana's niece! She seems really cool. But for some reason she acts really strange when she sees Honker around. Wonder what's that all about? I hope it's nothing bad. Oh and I also met this dude named Parker. He's really awesome! My dad sure gave him a run for his money though."_ Gosalyn's voice said.    

It's the following morning and Honker is outside the Mallard home waiting for a late Gosalyn.

He's been tossing and turning all night trying to think of a way to tell Gosalyn the truth.

Lily came running up to him.

"Honk!" She called out.

Honker sighed as she ran up to him and held his hand.

"Uh.. hey Lil." He replied.

"Hey, what are you doing here? We're going to be late for school."

"Tell me about it. I'm waiting for Gosalyn."

"Oh don't worry about her. She's a big girl, she can walk all by herself."

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

Inside the Mallard home.. Drake is standing by the stairs calling for his daughter.

"Gosalyn!  Hurry up! You're going to be late!" He called up.

Gosalyn comes running down the stairs. "I know!"

She quickly put on her high-tops and grabbed her backpack and ran out.

Honker and Lily were ahead and she called out for them.

"Yo Honk!" She yelled.

He didn't hear her and just walking.

Gosalyn was so ticked off.

"Oh, he didn't just ditch me for Lily." She said.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and stormed off to school.

At school Honker is standing by his locker he closed it. Gosalyn was standing there just glaring at him.

"Ahh! Gosalyn." He said.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"No, I just.."

"Gee thanks for waiting for me."

Honker grabbed  his book from his locker.

"Well you took too long."

"Uh.. hello. I always take too long."

"Yeah, well maybe if you set you're alarm clock you wouldn't have that problem."

Gosalyn was soo ticked off now. Seems like this is all they have been doing for ever is fighting.

"Honk, you would never lie to me right?"

"Of course not Gos."

"Good. Cause I need to know. Is something going on with you and Lily?"

Honker paused and shook his head.

"What? No, she's just my friend. Like you and Parker. You do believe me right?"

Gosalyn head and stomach was acting up again. She didn't believe him about that. But didn't want to fight about it.

She sighed. "Alright, I believe you Honk."

Honker smiled and kissed her.

"See you at lunch." He said.

He closed his locker and walked away.

"Why are you ling?" Gosalyn asked herself.

 Honker walked down the hall and past a corner. He felt like crud. But how could he tell his best friend since grade school the truth. He spotted Misty in a corner talking to Rosie.  

"Don't even start with me." Honker said.

Misty shrugged. "I didn't say anything." She replied.

Gosalyn is in her first class when Parker walked in. "Hey trouble." Parker said.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

He walked to his seat and sat down. "Sorry that I couldn't come to you're party last night."

"Oh, it's okay. It really stunk. My dad kicked everybody out by 8 30."

Parker was shocked about that. "Whoa, 8? That is early."

Gosalyn laughed. "Tell me about it."

"So any ways, we're having another hockey practice tonight. And we wanted to know if you would join us again."

That really lifted up her sprit. "Does that mean?"

"Yup, you're in the team."

"Finally! Some good news!"

"Had another fight with Honker?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked at the desk and then the teacher walked in.

"Class please open you're books to page 20." The teacher said.

Gosalyn grabbed her books out of her bag and Parker looked at her concern.

Honker is in his study hall writing a note to Gosalyn. Tears down his face.

"Come on Honk, you have to do this. She needs to know the truth." He cried.

Tank whose also in that study hall picked it up.

"Tank! Give it back!" Honker exclaimed.

Tank chuckled and looked it over. "Oh, so you're finally going to tell her. That while she was away in camp all summer. You  messed around with Lily."

Honker grabbed the note from him. "It wasn't like that Tank."

"Then what was it? Cause you know Gosalyn is going to rib you a new one." He laughed.

Honker paused and looked down at the letter.

It's now lunch time and Honker is sitting down playing around with his food.

Gosalyn comes up and kisses him. "Hey Honk." She said.

Honker smiled at her. "Hey,"

She sits next to him. "Sorry about earlier. My heads been acting up lately and I might have been over reacting."

"Oh it's okay."

Gosalyn could tell that something was up with him. Like he was hiding something from her.

"Honk?"

"Yeah?"

 "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Me? Nothing. I was just thinking about a math problem, that's all. Hey, look. I got to go to science club."

"You sure?"

"Yeah absolutely. But uh.. wait for me after school okay? We need to talk."

There's that feeling in her stomach and head again going off.

"Yeah, okay."

Honker stood up, picked up his tray and headed out.

She watched as he walked away.

 "Honk, just please tell me and get it over with." She sighed.

Misty and Rosie joined her. "Hey." The girls said.

Gosalyn smiled. "Hey."

Lily also joined them. "Hi girls. So what's on the topic today?"

Gosalyn quickly stood up and grabbed her plate. "I just lost my appetite. See ya."

She walked away and Misty and Rosie glared at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked. 

Misty shrugged. She had told herself that she wouldn't get any more involved.

The day is over and she's waiting for Honker to come walking out.

"This isn't good." She sighed.

Honker then came walking out of the school and took a deep breath as he saw Gosalyn. And knowing what he has to do.

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

Honker smiled at her. "Hi, come on let's go find over there."

She took a deep breath and followed him. As they were walking nobody was talking.

"Gos, I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?"

Honker took a deep breath.

 "Gos, you know we haven't been getting along lately. We're fighting all the time."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's somebody else."

"Really? What a surprise! Let me guess Lily right?"

"You knew?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, I did. How could I not Honk! Did you really think that I wouldn't notice her all over. When did it happen?"

"Gos."

"No answer me! I at least deserve that much."

"Fourth of July."

Gosalyn was shocked about that.

"Oh no! What? When I was calling you from camp. Telling you how much I was home sick. You were out with Lily? Well, no wonder you talked me into staying."

"No! It wasn't like that!"

Gosalyn couldn't believe that this. Her head and stomach was hurting like crazy. Her life is falling about. She knew that this was coming.

"I really hope that you forgive me someday."

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you. I don't think I'll ever forgive you." She cried.

She took off running and Honker just looked at the ground. He has never felt so low in his life.

At home Drake is knocking on the door. "Gos, it's me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just getting ready for hockey practice." She replied.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem upset."

Just then she opened up the door in her hockey gear. "Do I look like I'm upset?" She asked.

Drake shook his head. "No."

"Good. Well I'm off." She said running down the stairs.

"Okay, see ya." Drake said confused.

He looked inside her room and saw a picture of her and Honker smashed into pieces.

"Oh Gos." He said worried.

At the pizza joint Misty and Rosie are talking about Gosalyn and Honker.

"I still can't believe that he broke up with her." Rosie said.

Misty sighed. "I know. When I told him to do the right thing. I thought that he would end it with that Lily girl."

Ally who had just came in over heard the conversation and ran to them.

"Oh. So you're the one who broke them up huh?"

Misty looked at her confused. "No, I'm not the one who is cheating."

"You just couldn't stand them together."

Misty looked at the girl shocked. "What?"

"You made Honker and Gosalyn broke up so you could have him to yourself."

"YEAH RIGHT! I just Honker to do the right thing. And I would think you being Gosalyn's best friend. You would want him to be honest to her. That why she wouldn't get hurt in the long end."

"NEWS FLASH, SHE IS HURTING NOW FREAK!" Ally exclaimed.

Misty ignored that remark. "What? Did you want her to be in the dark? Lily is all over her. She was going to find out."

"I know! I did a good hooking them up." Ally said proudly.

Misty was stunned that Ally is the one who put in all motion.

'With best friends like you. Who needs enemies.' Misty thought to herself.

Gosalyn had arrived at the park and skated up to them.

"Alright, let's play."

The boys turned to her shock. "Gosalyn?" Parker asked.

"Yeah."

"We didn't think that you would show up."

"Why's that?"

"Well we heard about what happened."

Gosalyn shrugged. "So?"

"So, we thought that you wouldn't want to play."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Uh.." Parker trailed off.

Gosalyn sighed. "Look, I'm not going to let some stupid boy. Ruin my day. So come on let's play." She said skating ahead of them./

The boys looked at her and skated away with her.

Misty chuckled at Ally's last comment. "You call you're self her best friend. And you're willing to hurt her? I don't get that."

"Honker was miserable with her for months."

"Oh, so you thought hey, why don't you cheat on you're girlfriend?"

"Like you're any better witch!" Ally exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Misty asked.

"You didn't tell her."

"It wasn't any of my business! I just gave Honker my opinion on it. It was his decision!"

"Freak!"

"NORMAL!"

They both stood up and glared at each other. Rosie jumped up and got in the middle.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Rosie exclaimed.

They just looked at each other.

Gosalyn is hitting the puck in the net so hard that it's ribbing the net.

Parker quickly skated up to her and took it away from her.

"Whoa! This can be used as a deadly weapon. Feel like taking a walk?"

"NO! I'm fine!" She said skating away.

Parker followed her didn't want to leave her alone.

"Gosalyn!" He called out.

She stopped and waited for him. "What?"

"Man, you are fast." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Parker, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay, I understand. I just wanted you to know that if you ever do. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Parker. But I'm fine really."

"Okay, I just don't like seeing you hurt. I really care about you Gos."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, Gosalyn paused and looked at him.

Back with the girls..

"What my best friend needs is to get back on the horse. Start dating again." Ally said.

Misty shook her head. "She just broke up with her boyfriend. And you're already going to hook her up?!"

"No hear me out. It wouldn't be a real date. A fake date. We'll watch them. It will show Honker that lives goes on from him. And it will give Gosalyn confidence."

"By setting up with somebody that she doesn't know? It's not going to work."

"Look, I've been her best friend since 6th grade. I think I know what's best for her."

"Giving her more boy problems. Is something that she doesn't need right now." Misty said.

 Gosalyn looked at Parker disgusted for a minute.

"No way! Did you just.." She asked.

Parker looked at her shocked. "Uh.."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend for 5 minutes. And you're hitting on me?!" She asked disgusted.

She started to skate off angry, he shook the thoughts out of his head and skated up to her.

"I didn't mean right now. I meant in time. When you're done with Honker. Then maybe we could get together sometime."

"When I'm done with Honker? What is that supposed to mean? That I just go throw boys like socks or something? Is that what you really think of me?"

"NO! I didn't mean it like that. You're very pretty. But we just met a day ago."

"So, are you saying that I just jump into a relationship after a relationship? That I'm like some serial dater?"

"No!"

Gosalyn stopped and skated towards him and looked at him in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I got some news for you. I'm not doing anything with you today or any other day!" She called.

She skated away, Parker looked at the ground.

"Idiot!" He called himself.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next chapter

Gosalyn is at the pizza place sitting next to the fake date Leo.  She looked back and saw Parker looking through the glass.

Drake is now in there and is very angry with Ally. "If anything happens to her! I'm blaming it on you!"

Gosalyn and Leo are walking around he keeps trying to put his arm on her.

"What is you're problem?"

"Oh come on, it's not you never done it before."

She looks at him gross. "I'm not going to do it with you!"

She tries to run away but he keeps grabbing her.

"I bet I'm better then you're little boyfriend." He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last Time on Growing Pains..**

"**I KNEW THAT SOMETHING UP WAS WITH Honker and that skank Lily! I just knew it! I kept asking him if there was something going on. And the jerk lied to me! Then I guess the liar couldn't handle it anymore. And he admitted it to me! That when I was away on camp he hooked up with Lily. COUGH Slut Anyways, after that Parker made a move on me! Man, I swear guys only think with part of their body**!" Gosalyn's voice said.

The next morning Gosalyn came walking down and into the dinning room. Where Drake was reading the paper.

"Morning kiddo. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Didn't. My head kept me up all night." She yawned.

"Really? Well maybe it will feel better if you talk about it."

"What about my head hurting?" She asked confused.

"No, I think you're head hurts because of what happened last night with Honker."

"Oh that." She said rolling her eyes.

"So you feel like talking about that?"

"Nope."

"You sure it can make you feel better."

"I'm 100 percent sure. Why are you making a big deal of this? It's not like I'm the first person to brake up with their boyfriend before. So just do what I did. Build a bridge and get over it."

She got up and headed out and Drake shook his head. "But you're not over it."

Misty and Rosie are walking over to Gosalyn's house when Ally stopped them with a boy named Leo.

"Girls! This is Leo, the answered to Gosalyns problems." Ally said.

Misty looked him over and got a bad feeling about him already.

"Ally, I might be new here. But I really don't think a boy is going to help her."

"Hey, who's been her best friend for years? That's right me. I think I know more about her then you. So, just get Gosalyn over at the pizza place and I'll take care of the rest."

The two shrugged and headed over to Gosalyn's house.

Gosalyn is sitting on the couch watching TV not feel like doing anything.

"Boring." She said as she changed the channel.

Just then the door bell rang. "DAD DOOR!" She exclaimed.

"I'm busy right now Gos. And you're right there, can't you get it."

Gosalyn sighed. "Fine, I have to do everything around here."

She got up and headed to the door. There was Misty and Rosie.

"Hey girls. what's up?"

"Uh.. hey Gos. We're just heading to the pizza place. You want to come along?" Rosie asked.

"Sure I could go for a slice. Any thing to get me out of the house. DAD! I'm leaving!" She called out.

"Already? But I thought that we could bond over you're heart break." Drake said walking in with a bucket of ice cream and tissues.

"Nope, I'm totally fine. No tears coming from me."

She walked out of the door and Drake sighed and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, eat some ice cream.

As they walked down to the pizza place they didn't talk about Honker.

Which Gosalyn was relived about that. They were just chatting about normal stuff.

"Don't worry Gosalyn. I'm not going to ask you to spill you're guts out. Just know that I'll be here for you." Misty said.

Gosalyn smiled at that, she was liking Misty more and more each day. "Thanks."

They arrived at the pizza place and Misty stopped in front of Gosalyn. "There's something you need to know."

"What?"

Misty sighed. "Look, you're friend Allison. Is going to set you up with some guy."

"WHAT?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"He's in there right now. This wasn't my idea or Rosie's. All Allison's idea. We don't have to go in there if you don't want."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. I'm not going to let some jerk ruin my day." She said walking in.

Misty and Rosie looked at each other. "This isn't going to be pretty." Misty said.

They also walked in and Ally waved to them. Gosalyn couldn't believe that her best friend would do something like this. It's like she doesn't know the first thing about Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn, this is Leo. He's a senior. Leo this is my best friend in the world Gosalyn."

Leo stood up and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Gosalyn."

"Yeah, you too.

They shook hands and Gosalyn turned to Ally and whispered. "You are so dead!"

Back at the Mallard home Parker is at the door. He wanted to apologies for putting his foot in his mouth the other day. Even though Gosalyn over reacted over the whole thing.

He can never talk right in front on a girl.

'I am such an idiot!' He said as he rang the door bell.

Drake answered it. "Oh, hello Parker."

"Hi, Mr. Mallard is Gosalyn home?" He asked.

"You just missed her. She just left with her friends to the Pizza King."

"Oh, cool! Thanks!" Parker said.

He smiled and turned around and walked away.

Drake sighed and shook his head. "I am so not ready for this! Lost one boyfriend and already has one waiting." He said as he closed the door.

Pizza place everybody is talking. Gosalyn wasn't happy about this. She has had enough boy troubles in her life.

"Ally, I can't do this."

"Why not? It's just a talk."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and then saw Honker along with Lily.

Honker looked over at her, she tried to act like she didn't see him

Parker came walking to the restaurant and peeked in and his eyes widen as he saw Gosalyn with that boy.

Gosalyn felt like somebody was watching her and looked back. She quickly grabbed a menu and turned to Ally.

"Ally! I can't do this! Parkers here!" She whispered.

"So?" Ally asked.

"So! He just told me that he cared for me! And now he sees me with another guy!"

"And you're point is?" Ally asked.

"My point is Ally is that this mean!"

"How is this mean? You're just sitting down together having a talk. And it's not like you have feelings for him."

"No, but still it's mean. Just because I don't have feelings for him. Doesn't mean I want to see him hurt."

"Gosalyn's it's just a lunch." Allison said.

Misty spotted Parker out there and stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Parker." She laughed.

"Hey Misty."

"Uh.. what's up?" Misty asked.

"I wanted to join you girls. But I wouldn't since she's on a date."

Misty chuckled and smiled at him. "Who Leo? That's not a date. Leo is just a friend of Allison's. There's nothing going on between the two of them Parker."

Parker was relieved to hear that. "Really? That's a relieve."

Misty looked at him and could tell that he was a good guy and cared a lot about her.

"You really care about her don't you?"

Parker blushed and scratched his head. "Could you tell?"

"Just a little. Parker I think that you should give a little time. Right now she's still hurting over Honker. And the last thing that she needs right now. Is more boy troubles. So if you really want to be with her just let her come to you."

Parker nodded his head with agreement about that.

"You're right. Thanks Misty."

"Anytime."

Misty walked back in the restaurant and Parker stayed behind and looked at Gosalyn.

After a while..

Allison looked at Leo and Gosalyn and had an idea. "Hey Leo. Why don't you show Gosalyn that CD that you was talking about at the store."

Gosalyn looked at Allison with death in her eyes as Leo put his arm around her.

"Good idea. I could use some fresh air."

The two of them headed out of the restaurant and she turned to Leo.

"Well Leo, I'm sorry Allison put you up to that. But I really need to be heading back home."

"What's the rush? It's just a CD at a store."

She hesitated at first but then aggress to it.

"Alright fine. But only to the store then we go our own way. Got it?"

"That's what I like to hear." He said cheerfully.

They walked away, Parker was right behind them.

Seconds later Drake and Morgana came walking in.

"Hey girls." Drake said.

Ally freaked out when she saw him. She knew that he wouldn't be too happy about what's Gosalyn doing.

"Hey." Misty said.

Drake looked around and didn't see Gosalyn. "Where's Gosalyn?"

"Uh.." Ally trailed off.

"Allison here thought it was a good idea to hook her up with some dude. She didn't even know." Misty interrupted.

Drake's eyes bulged out and had a vein stinking out of his head. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah and Parker showed up thought that something was going on with them." Misty said looking at the menu.

Morgana gasped at that. "Poor Parker."

"But don't worry. I told him that they were nothing going on between them. But he should at least give her space for awhile."

"At least one of you has a heart." Morgana said.

Ally then stood up. "Don't worry they're going to the music store."

Morgana looked at Drake.

"Don't worry Drake. I'll go check to see if she's still there or back home."

Morgana disappeared and appear back in seconds.

"She's not there or any of her places." Morgana said.

Drake geared at Allison with anger in his eyes.

"If anything happens to her. I'll never forgive you."

Gosalyn and Leo are walking down town together. They had just past the music store.

"Uh Leo, we just past the music store."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought that we could you know." He said rubbing her shoulder.

Gosalyn freaked out and pushed him off. "Urgh! I'm not doing it with you!"

"Oh come on, I bet I'm better then you're little boyfriend." He laughed.

She started to run away but he caught up with her.

"Get away! Knock it off!"

"It's not like you never done it before." Parker said trying to kiss her.

Just then Parker came running to them and punched Leo in the face. Causing him to fall to the ground. Parker was about to jump on him when Gosalyn stopped him.

"Parker! No! Stop!"

Parker stopped and looked at her and kissed her, Leo got up.

"You two will pay for this!" He exclaimed.

Back at the restaurant..

"So Ally what do you know about this Leo guy that you set my daughter up with?" Drake asked with his arms crossed.

"Uh.. I know he's a senior in high school and his names Leo." Ally chuckled.

"Oh, that's enough to set her up with him. What else do you know about him?"

"That's it."

"The only reason she's doing this is because she felt like she had to do it." Misty said.

Just then Drakes cell phone rang and he quickly reached in his pocket.

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Yeah, dad."

"Are you okay? Is Leo still with you?"

Gosalyn just sighed. "Can you just come and get me?"

"Of course where are you?"

"I'm in the park."

"I'll be right there."

He turned it off and looked at everybody.

"She's at the park and she needs me!" Drake exclaimed.

They all took off running out of the restaurant.

At the park..

Gosalyn and Parker are just standing there. She's very confused about the whole kiss thing. Didn't know what to say to him.

"Gos, I.." Parker said.

Drake and the others finally showed up, ran up to her.

Drake hugged her tight and kissed her on the head.

"Gos! Are you okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. No thanks to Ally's friend Leo. Leo is a complete jerk!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Ally just looked at the ground.

"Come on let's go home." Drake said.

They all headed back home.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next Growing Pains.

Gosalyn is with the class on a schools picnic. When Leo walked up to her.

"No hard feelings?" He asked handing her brown paper bag.

Gosalyn looks down the bag and pulls out brownies.

Gosalyn is eating a brownie and talking to Parker. She's not all there.

She kisses him on the lips and he's shocked , goes to kiss her back. But she pushes him off.

"Why do you keep playing these games with me?" Parker asked confused.

She just laughs and looks around really dazed.

Misty and Rosie came walking around in the park.

Rosie gasped. "Misty look it's Gosalyn!"

Gosalyn is on the ground with her clothes ripped and past out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last time on Growing Pains..

"**_Alright, just when I thought that things couldn't get worse. Allison set me up with this dude named Leo. I guess to show people that my life is more about Honker. Well I spotted Honker along with his gag girlfriend Lily.  So I tried to act like nothing has ever happened. Didn't work cause he just walked on by. I swear that's all he's into his little girlfriend now. Anyways, it worked a little too well with Parker. Cause he thought that something was going on between us. Which is not true! Thank god for Misty and setting it straight with him. I just wanted to get out of there. Ally suggested that me and Leo go see this new CD or something. Like what's the big deal, it's a CD! Well as soon as we left my dad and Misty's aunt Morgana walked in and asked for me. Ally had to some explaining fast. While that was going on, Leo tried to get more personal with me. If you know what I mean. But thanks to Parker who just showed up and punched the guy in the face! Then he kissed me! I'm really confused and I don't think I've seen the last of Leo." Gosalyns voice said._**

The following day..

Gosalyn is getting things ready for the school's picnic at the park. And she's hoping that she will get a chance to talk to Parker.  The kiss really threw her off and doesn't know what to think.

"Bye dad! I'm heading to the picnic!" She called out.

"Okay, have fun kiddo!" Drake said.

She grabbed her keys out of the pocket and headed out of the door. Right when she walked out Honker with Lily came out of the door to Honkers house.

They were also heading to the picnic. Gosalyn sighed and felt her head hurting again. She pulled out a few aspirin out of her pocket and shoved them down.

She thought that since everything that happened. That her head aches would go away.

"This is going to be a long day." She said to herself.

At the park Misty and Rosie are waiting for her.

"Gosalyn!" Misty exclaimed.

Gosalyn smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey." The girls said.

Gosalyn looked around for Parker. But didn't see him.

"Hey, um.. have you two seen Parker around?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"Why?"

"Well I need to talk to him about last night."

"What happened last night?" Misty asked.

"Well he uh.."

As she was talking Honker and Lily walked past them laughing and giggling.

"Man! Do they have to rub it in every where I go!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Gos?" Misty asked.

"I'll be back." Gosalyn said.

She walked away and the girls just watched.

Gosalyn was just kicking a stone around trying not think of Honker and Lily together. When Leo walked up to her.

"Hey, Gosalyn." Leo said.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at him. She was in no mood to deal with him today. "What do you want Leo?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologue for the way that I acted last night."

"What ever."

"I mean it. And too prove it I made you some brownies."

"Uh.. that's okay. You keep them."

"No, I made them just for you. Please." Leo said.

Gosalyn sighed and grabbed the paper bag from him. "Fine." She said.

She spotted Parker walking and took off. "Parker!" She exclaimed.

Leo watched and smiled evilly.

Parker stopped and waited for her to catch up with him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"I wasn't sure that you was going to come or not."

"I never bail on my friends." He said.

They smiled at each other, she was going to tell him that she wanted to just be friends with him. But the thought of Lily and Honker popped in her head and she grabbed a brownie out of the bag and popped it in her mouth.

"Whoa, where did you get those brownies?" Parker asked.

"Bought them." She said.

"Can I have one?" Parker asked.

She pulled away and shook her head. "No. They're mine." She laughed.

 Parker laughed at that and she heard Lily laughing from a distance. It was the most ignoring laugh she had ever heard.

"So uh.. did you want to tell me something?" Parker asked.

"Yeah uh.."

She was starting to act really weird and kissed him. Parker was shocked and when he went to kiss her back. She pushed him away. "What's wrong with you!?" Parker asked angrily.

Gosalyn was laughing like crazy and looking around dazed. "I think we should just be friends." She laughed.

Parker just looked at her confused.

Misty and Rosie are waiting for Gosalyn to come back. Since  it's been 5 minutes now.

"Wow, Parker must be taking this really hard." Rosie said.

Misty nodded her head, she has got a bad feeling. Then Parker comes storming back from the woods.

"That doesn't look good." Rosie said.

"I know."

Just then Leo came running up to the girls.

"Misty! Rosie! Something's wrong with Gosalyn!"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I was just walking by and saw her past out on the ground with her clothes ripped!"

"WHAT?!" Misty and Rosie exclaimed.

"Come on! I'll show you." Leo said.

They all took off running into the woods.

In the woods they walked and spotted Gosalyn.

Misty and Rosie gasped and ran over to her.

"Gosalyn! Wake up!" Misty said.

Gosalyn started to open her eyes and was confused.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No." She cried.

"You're in the woods." Misty said.

Gosalyn sniffed and looked at her clothes shocked.

"Why are my clothes ripped?" She asked.

"We don't know Gosalyn. We just found you here." Rosie asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn sniffed. "Talking to Parker."

Rosie and Misty looked at each other shocked. "Parker did this to you?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know." Gosalyn cried.

"Okay don't worry Gos. Everything is going to be okay. Rosie you go get her dad. Leo you go get the teacher. I'm going to take her to the hospital." Misty said.

"Okay. Don't worry Gos. You're going to be okay." Rosie said.

Rosie took off and Leo just stood there not moving. "What are you waiting for Leo? Go get the teacher?!" Misty exclaimed.

He didn't move and when she shoved him she gets a vision of Leo. But quickly shook it out of her head and looked back down at Gosalyn. "Do you think you can stand and walk?"

"I think so." Gosalyn said.

"Good. Come on, let's just take it slow and easy."

Misty helped her up and they slowly walked away.

Back at the tower..

Drake and Morgana are talking when Rosie ran to them,

"MR MALLARD!" She exclaimed.

They turned to her. "Rosie what's wrong?"

"It's Gosalyn! We found her in the woods past out and her clothes are ripped."

Drake freaked out. "WHAT?! OH MY GOD! WHERE IS SHE?" Drake asked.

"In the hospital." Rosie said.

"OH MY GOD!" Morgana exclaimed.

They ran out of the tower.

At the hospital..

Misty and Gosalyn are walking in together. Gosalyn is shaking and crying.

"It's going to be okay Gos." Misty said.

She helped Gosalyn sit down in a chair and walked over to a nurse.

"Excuse me nurse? I think my friend was assaulted."

The nurse turned around. "Was she drinking or doing drugs?"

Misty was shocked about that question. What does that have to do with anything./

"WHAT?! NO!" Misty yelled out.

"Calm down, I'm just asking the normal questions."

Misty rolled her eyes. 'Yeah 'normal' questions from a normal.' She thought to her self.

"Just sit down and we'll be with you in a minute."

Misty sighed and walked back to Gosalyn who had her head in her hands crying.

"It's going to be okay Gosalyn." Misty reassured her friend.

Drake and Morgana came running in the waiting room.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn stood up and hugged him tight.

"Dad, I am so sorry." She cried.

"Sorry about what? None of this  is you're fault." Drake said whipping the tears from her face.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, just talking to Parker and then waking up."

Drake was shocked. "Did Parker did this to you?"

"I don't know." She cried.

Drake hugged her tight. "It's going to be okay Gos."

 Drake was really ticked off and turned to Morgana.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"To finish some business." Drake said walking out of the hospital.

Gosalyn watched as he walked off shocked.

The doctor walked out. "Gosalyn Mallard."

Gosalyn turned to her friends and Morgana worried.

"It's going to be okay Gosalyn." Misty said.

"Yeah, we're not going any where." Morgana said.

They hugged and Gosalyn walked inside with the nurse.

Parker is at home watching TV when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" He asked.

He got up from the couch and answered it. Drake was standing there really ticked off.

"What did you to Gosalyn?!" He said grabbing the shirt.

Parker looked at him shocked. "I didn't do anything! Let me go!"

"Then why is she in the hospital?"

"I don't know. We had a fight and I walked away I swear!"

Drake looked at him and knew that he was telling the truth and let go.

"Alright, don't make me regret this."

Drake walked away and Parker just stood there confused.

Back in the hospital..

Drake runs back in to Morgana.

"How is she?"

Morgana shrugged.

"The doctor is still with her. So we don't know."

Drake shook his head and he still can't believe this. "I shouldn't have let her go to that picnic!"

"Drake darling none of this you're fault either." Morgana said.

A cop walked up to Drake. "Mr. Mallard, I hate to ask you this. But is Gosalyn on ant drugs?"

Drake turned to him shocked. His daughter was just found in the woods with he clothes torn. And he was the nerve to ask him if she was on drugs?!

"Absolutely not! What does drugs have to do with this officer?" Drake asked.

"We're just following leads. Some of the kids said that they spotted her eating some brownies that was laced with marijuana."

Drake couldn't believe this and he is just so ticked off that somebody would make up something like that.

"That is bull! My daughter never touched that stuff in her life!"

"Well even so. We're going to her take a drug test."

"NO! That is not going to happen!" Drake exclaimed.

Morgana hugged him. "Drake, they're just doing their job."

"I know but.." Drake trailed on,

The doctor comes walking out.

"How's my baby?" Drake asked.

"The good news is that she wasn't sexual assaulted."

"She wasn't raped? Oh thank god." Morgana said.

Morgana and Drake hugged each other tight and he turned to the nurse confused.

"Then what happened?" Drake asked.

"We haven't had all the tests back yet. But she's in there calling for you guys."

Drake sighed and walked into her room and smiled.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad."

He walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

"How you feeling?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"It's going to be okay Gosalyn. I'm here." He said brushing her hair.

The officer walked in. "Hey Gos, how you feeling?"

"My head still hurts a little."

"Mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Not with out me you don't." Drake said.

"That's fine. Anyways, Gosalyn. Do you remember eating brownies?"

Gosalyn looked down and paused. "Brownies? Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you remember where you got them?"

"Why are you asking me questions about the brownies?" She asked confused.

"Well the brownies wore laced with marijuana."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. "You mean dope? Wow, that shortly explains a lot."

"You remember something?"

Gosalyn nodded her head.

 "Yeah, it explains why me and Parker got in a weird fight and…."  

Just then she remembers everything that happened.

"It was Leo who did it. Parker didn't do anything!"

Drake's gut was right and he was so angry now.

"What else do you remember?"

  "Uh.. I was at the picnic hoping to see Parker there. I wanted to tell him that I think we should just be friends. But Leo stopped me first."

Flash back to earlier..

After Gosalyn and Parker had the fight, Gosalyn got up to catch up with him.

"Parker wait up!" She exclaimed.

Just then she felt really dizzy and her head was hurting.

"Whoa, what's in these brownies?" She asked.

She then fell to the ground past out. Leo then came out and grins. Sits on top of her, starts kissing her on the neck.

She wakes up a little and kicks him off. "Get off of me!" She exclaimed.

He then rips her shirt and stands up. "SLUT! And everybody knows it too." He said.

He walks away and she just starts crying and past out again from the pot brownies.

-End-

Drake never have been this ticked off. How could anybody do this to his baby girl.

"Dad?"

"It's okay Gosalyn. Trust me."

He got up from the bed and headed out of the room, Ally was standing next to Misty and Rosie.  He was really steaming mad at her, he just walked past her.

"Make sure Ally doesn't come even close to Gosalyn! I don't want her any where near her!"

Morgana looked at him shocked. "Why?"

"Because Leo the guy that she introduced to Gosalyn yesterday. Drugged and almost raped Gosalyn!"

"WHAT?!" Misty and Rosie exclaimed.

"That's right. Now if you excuse me. I have to do something." He said walking out of the hospital again.

Misty walked up to her. "Allison, you are so lucky that nothing happened to her."

"I didn't know.."

Morgana walked up to her also.

"That doesn't matter Allison! My soon to be step daughter was found in the woods with her clothes ripped and drugged. And was almost raped!"

"I.." Ally said.

"You know I knew that it wasn't a good idea for that fake date." Misty said.

Drake is now driving around the neighborhood looking for Leo.

"When I get my hands on that creep! He's going to wish that he was never born!" He exclaimed.

He spots him walking around and rolled down the window.

"Hey, Leo. Can I have a word with you?"

Leo just ignored him scared of him.

Drake was driving slow towards him and calmly said.

"Leo, it's just a talk. Isn't that what you said to my daughter?" He asked.

Still no answer from Leo and that was it for Drake. 

Drake parked the car and got out of it, ran to him. Grabbed him by the shirt and started to shake him.

"What the hell did you think you was doing?"

"I didn't mean it.."

"Didn't mean what?! To drug my daughter and almost rape her?!"

"I'm sorry. I just.."

"Sorry doesn't cover it! You are scum! If you ever see me walking around. You better turn you're tail the way and walk away."

"I.."

"You are never coming any where my daughter ever again! You hear me!?"

"Yes sir I.."

"And to make my point clear." Drake said.

He then tossed Leo into the lake and came up to the surface.

"Ahh!" Leo exclaimed.

"If I ever see you around my daughter again! There will be hell to pay!"

Drake walked back to the car and got in and drove off. Leo was sitting in the water shocked.

Misty and Rosie are in the room with Gosalyn.

"How you feeling Gos?" Misty asked.

"Besides feeling dirty all over from Leo touching me. And guilty that I said Parkers name in all of this. Knowing my dad. He probably scared him again. Hates me." She cried.

"Oh no. Gosalyn, he doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling that he doesn't. I should be saying  sorry to you."

"Why?"

"I should have stopped you from meeting Leo. I didn't have a good feeling about him. And I just let you go along with it."

Gosalyn smiled at her. Misty's more of a friend with her then Allison's been lately.

"Misty, it's not you're fault. I don't blame you. I blame Allison. I don't think she knows the first thing about me anymore."

Back out side the room..

Ally is just watching them talking when Drake walked behind her.

"What are YOU  still doing here?" He asked.

"I was just.."

"I don't think I made any clearer for you. I don't want you or that Leo around her ever again! You got that!"

"But.. I'm her best friend. She needs me."

"Yeah, well a best friend wouldn't do this to her."

Just then Rosie ran out of the room.

"Help!" She exclaimed.

Drake looked at her shocked. "What?"

"It's Gosalyn. She was fine a second ago. Then she was crying in pain from her head."

"What?" Drake asked.

The doctor runs in and seconds later pushed her of the room.

"Doctor?" Drake asked.

"We're just going to take her to get an MRI and check what's wrong."

They pushed her away, Drake was standing there shocked as a crying Gosalyn pushed into the room.

**_To Be Continued.._**

**_Previews for the next Chapter_**

"She has a leisure on the back of her head. I suggest we operate right away." The doctor said to Drake.

**_"Brain surgery?" Drake asked as he looked back at his daughter._**

**_Gosalyn and Misty and Rosie are in the room together. She's crying and they're hugging her._**

**_"I don't want to die." She cried._**

**_Misty is in at school standing by her locker when Allison walked up to her._**

**_"You got to help me. I really need to see Gosalyn." Allison said._**

**_Misty just looked at her and shook her head._**

**_Gosalyn is in the room head all wrapped up from the surgery. Talking to Morgana crying._**

**_"Is it possible for Honker to stop caring about me?" She asked._**

**_Honker and Lily are in the hospital gift shop. _**

**_"This is all my fault!" Honker cried.  _**

**_Parker is standing next to her and placed his hand on top of hers._**

**_"I meant what I said before Gos. I really care about you."_**

**_Gosalyn and Drake are back at home._**

**_"This is you're new body guard Bull." Drake said._**

**_Gosalyn just glares at him.   _**     


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time on Growing Pains

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse again they did! That jerk Leo drugged Gosalyn and tried to rape her! I knew it was a bad idea for the fake date! Makes me wonder why she's even friends with Allison in the first place. When Gosalyn woke up the last thing she remembered is talking to Parker. And of course her dad thought that he did. So he went off to scare him. Then it turns out that it was really Leo that did it! Her dad wasn't too pleased with Ally about that. So he made it very clear for her that she needs to stay away from Gosalyn. To make matters worse Gosalyn was starting to have major headaches and the doctors rushed her for an MRI. I sure hope that she's going to be okay." Misty voice.

Drake is sitting down in the waiting with the others. He just couldn't believe that was happening. He thought it was just a normal headache. And now she's having an MRI done on her. This just isn't right.

The doctor comes walking out and Drake could tell right away that it wasn't good news.

"Mr. Mallard, um the MRI showed a leisure on the back of her head the size of a penny."

Drake stood up shocked. "WHAT?! But she's a healthy young girl. How could this happen?" He asked.

"We don't know. But I suggest we remove it right away before it gets any bigger."

"Brain surgery?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, we can do it tomorrow morning."

Drake was in shock and nodded his head. Now all he has to do is tell Gosalyn the news. Which wasn't going to be easy.

"Excuse me, I'm going to see Gosalyn." He said walking in.

He walked in her room and smiled.

"Hey Kiddo."

Gosalyn looked at him and down at the bed she knew the sings.

"It's bad I can tell."

"You know those headaches they are caused by a leisure on you're brain. The doctor wants to operate first thing in the morning."

"Brain surgery? Am I going to die?" She asked.

Drake laughed and sat down next to her and held her in his arms.

"No, you're going to be fine. I promise you that. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her. The doctor just wants to get it out before it gets any bigger."

Gosalyn didn't answer back she just sat there motionless in shock. This has been some week she had, first Honker dumped her, she's getting confused about Parker and Ally, Leo the jerk drugged her and tried to rape her. And now this! She just started crying, Drake hugged her tight.

"It's going to be okay Gosalyn. I promise you that." He said rocking her.

At the Muddle foots house…

Binki is on the phone with Morgana.

"Oh my! Brain surgery tomorrow morning? Yes, thanks for telling us. Tell them that they're in our preys." She hung up the phone.

Honker was on the stairs and heard everything, he ran to his room and slammed the door.

"Brain surgery?" He asked himself.

He quickly ran to his bed and looked under it. There was a picture of him and Gosalyn together. He held it tight and cried.

Drake is in her room just sitting there. Gosalyn hasn't said a word to him about anything. Kind of num over everything. Drake smiled and brushed her hair out of the face.

"Gos, honey. I'm going to get something from the café. You want anything?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said kissing her.

He walked out of the room, Gosalyn just laid there looking at the ceiling.

They had told her earlier that they was going to cut her hair due to the surgery. This is all that she needs is more change in her life.

She looked over at the mirror over and just sighed. Laid back over and closed her eyes and tired to get some sleep.

But the only thing that she can see and think about is Leo on top of her.

"Slut! And everybody knows it!" Leo exclaimed.

She wakes up and looks up and Leo is standing in her room.

She just looked at him not knowing what to say or do.

"Um.. hey." He said.

She still didn't answer to him and just had a glazed look over.

"I uh.. wanted to.." Leo trailed on.

Just then Drake came walking in and his eyes turned bight red with anger as he saw Leo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I wanted to.."

"GET OUT! YOU DID ENOUGH! GET OUT!" Drake exclaimed.

Leo took off running and Drake turned to Gosalyn.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Good. If you see him again just tell me okay?"

"Okay." She said.

Drake hugged her tight.

Early the next morning..

Gosalyn is getting ready for surgery everybody but Honker and Ally are with her.

She was really hurt not to see Honker there. Could he really not care about her anymore?

That Lily took her place in his life? He cares more about being with his new girl friend then he does with her?

But this was the last thing she wanted to think about, she shook the thoughts out of her head.

Her dad hugged her before she was pushed away. "Good luck sport." Drake said.

"Thanks dad." She said.

They pushed her away, Morgana looked at Misty and Rosie.

"Shouldn't you two be in school soon?"

Misty and Rosie looked at each other and back at Drake.

"Don't worry girls. I'll call you when she gets done with surgery. And you can come see her after school."

"Thanks, Don't worry Mr. Mallard. She's going to be okay." Misty said.

Drake smiled at her and nodded his head. "You're a good friend Misty."

Misty and Rosie walked out of the hospital and Drake and Morgana sat in the waiting room.

"She's going to be okay Drake." Morgana said.

At school..

Misty and Rosie are standing by their lockers when Ally walked up to her.

"Girls, how is she?" Ally asked.

"She's in surgery Ally. How do you think she's doing?" Misty replied.

"I still can't believe that she's having brain surgery. What if she dies?!" Ally cried.

"She's going to be okay Allison trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me Allison. I have a way of knowing."

"Do you think that I can see her later today? Her dad wouldn't let me any where near her."

"And do you blame him? After the whole Leo thing. You're lucky that nothing happened to her."

"I know! I feel so horrible about that. I didn't mean…"

"If her dad said no. I'm not going to get in the middle of this. Sorry." Misty replied.

She closed her locker door and walked away. Allison just paused and looked down hurt.

At the hospital..

Drake and Morgana are sitting down in the waiting him. He keeps looking at the clock only a minute has past. But for him it seems like forever. He sniffs and closed his eyes and thought back to when they first met, her growing up before his eyes.

Zooms over to Misty in her first class trying to work but keeps thinking about Gosalyn.

She closed her eyes for a second and thought back to the three of them in her room talking and chit chatting.

Parker in gym class is playing basketball and thinking about playing hockey with Gosalyn, kissing her.

Honker is in study hall thinking about being friends with her, falling in love with her, breaking up with her. He still can't believe that it happened.

Ally is in study hall and thinking about goofing off with Gosalyn and just being friends.

5 hours have past and the doctor walks out to Drake.

"It's a complete success. We removed t and didn't look like cancer."

"Oh, thank god! Can I see her?" Drake asked.

"Of course."

They walked to her room and she was just waking up and her head was all wrapped up.

"Hey kiddo." Drake said.

She managed a smile. "Hey."

Drake walked over to her bed and hugged her. "Now you can't get out of chores due to a head ache."

"Aw, man."

Drake laughed and hugged. "I am so glad that you're okay."

"Me too."

"You're friends are here. You want to see them?"

"Sure, I'll like that."

"Alright, I'll be back later." He said kissing her check and walked out of the room.

Misty and Rosie are working on their home work when Drake walked up to them.

"You girls are up." He said.

They placed their stuff in the backpack and hopped off the chairs and walked in.

"Hi girls." Gosalyn replied.

Rosie was nervous to see her and looked around the room. Hospitals give her the creeps.

"Aw, Rosie do I look that bad?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, Gos you look fine."

"Did you almost die?" Rosie asked.

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "That bad huh?"

"Maybe a little." Misty said.

Gosalyn paused and looked down for a second.

"Um, have you two talked or head from Honker?"

"No." Misty said shaking her head.

"Does he even know what happened to me?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does. Morgana called them last night and told them."

"He's probably just worried that he'll upset you."

"In other words he's not coming is he?"

They shook their heads. "Sorry."

Gosalyn sighed. "You know this whole brain surgery makes this Honker and Lily not so bad."

Misty and Rosie looked at each other shocked. "Really?"

Gosalyn looked up at the ceiling. "No, not really. It's funny with all of my head aches that I had. I thought it was trying to tell me something about Honker. But it was telling something about me. I just can't believe that he hadn't showen up yet."

They sat down next to her and hugged her tight. Ally walked into the hospital and looked through the door and saw Gosalyn sitting with Misty and Rosie and walked away.

Honker is the gift shop with Lily trying to think of something to buy for Gosalyn.

"Why am I even here? I'm probably like the last person she wants to see." Honker said.

"Honk, this isn't you're fault. None of this is. Just ugly timing that's all."

"How can you say that?! If it wasn't for me. She wouldn't have met Leo and got drugged and almost rapped, had the brain surgery.."

"Whoa, babe. Calm down."

Honker calmed down and had tears in his eyes. "Let's just get out of here." He said.

As they walked out they bumped into Parker with flowers in his hands.

"Hey."

"Hey." Honker said.

Parker walked away and Lily hugged Honker. "See, she's going to be okay Honk. She has Parker now."

Honker sighed and nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

They walked out hand in hand.

Drake and Morgana are in the café.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Drake said.

"About what?"

"Everything. This all started with boys! So I'm going to hire a body guard to watch her until she's 55!"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh Drake."

"I'm serious Morg. I can't watch her and keep her safe from boys. So I'll just hire somebody to do it for me."

"You sure how to handle girls." She said joking.

Parker walks up to the door and knocks on it.

"So do they have you on strong medication or what?"

She laughs at that. "Yeah, I can't feel the side of my head. Hi."

"Hey, so there's a good chance that you'll might not remember me being here?"

"There's a possibility."

"Or that I tell you that I meant what I said before. I really care more like love you."

"Not a chance." She said smiling.

"Good that sounded lame."

They both laughed and he placed his hand on hers, Gosalyn paused and looked at him.

Morgana was the next to come in.

"Hey." Gosalyn said.

"Hey Gos, how are you doing?"

Gosalyn finally broke down and started crying.

"Not good, I can't believe that Honker didn't stop by or called or anything!"

"Oh Gos."

"I mean is it possible that he just doesn't care about me anymore? And cares about Lily more?"

"No of course not Gosalyn. He really cares about you."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it."

"You two are just an awkward place right now. And he's afraid that he'll upset you even more."

"But you want to know the funny thing Morgana? Even though all of this there is nobody I would rather talk about this. Then with him. He's my best friend." She cried.

Morgana sat down next to her and hugged her tight. "It's going to be okay Gos." She said.

The next morning..

Drake and Gosalyn are driving home. "How are you feeling Gos?" He asked.

"Like I got 30 stitches in the back of my head."

"Ha ha, I see that you didn't lose you're sense of humor."

Gosalyn just looked out the window thinking about everything. She's really confused about Parker.

"I uh.. hired you a body guard." Drake spat out really fast.

Gosalyn quickly snapped out of it and turned to him.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding me."

"Nope, after what happened do you blame me? It's to keep you safe."

"Safe? From what boys?" She asked.

"Pretty much. They can't be trusted."

"You're over reacting Dad. Besides isn't my body guard a boy? And you're a boy, plus Launch Pad is a boy. So does that mean nobody can be trusted?" She asked.

"Ha ha funny. But my mind is made up and he's waiting for us at home."

Gosalyn moaned and rolled her eyes.

'Great just great.' She thought to herself.

Seconds later they arrived back at home. "Hold on, I'll help you." Drake said.

He got out of he car and walked over to her side and opened it up.

As she got out have the car Honker and Lily came out of his house. Honker stopped and looked at her for a second and Lily pulled him away.

She just ignored it and Drake helped her walk.

"Don't you have anything to say to him?"

"Not really."

They walked inside and a big scary looking bear was standing there.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn screamed.

"Gos, this is Bull you're body guard that I told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Bull said.

Gosalyn just glared at him.

To Be Continued..

Previews for the next Chapter

Bull is following Gosalyn every where! "Where are you going?" Bull asked.

**_"I'm going to the bath room!" She yelled._**

**_Honker and Gosalyn bump into each other at the principals office._**

**_"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" Honker asked._**

**_Gosalyn shrugged. _**

**_"Not as weird as you saying it's weird."_**

**_Gosalyn is at home and Bull is in the kitchen making a sandwich._**

**_She grabs the phone and calls Parker. "We need to talk."_**

**_Drake and Morgana are in the tower talking._**

**_"Drake darling. A body guard isn't what Gosalyn needs. She needs her dad right now more then anything. And if you don't do something soon. You'll lose her."_**

**_Gosalyn is waiting for Parker at the pizza place waiting for Parker to come. When Drake walks in._**

**_"You're coming with me!" He said picking her and tossing her over his shoulder._**

**_"Ahh! Help! Call the police!" Gosalyn cried as he carried her away._**

**_Parker is talking to Gosalyn. "Let's run away." Parker said._**

**_Gosalyn just has a stunned look on her face. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last time on Growing Pains

**_"Well it turns out that my headaches was caused by a leisure in the back of the head. Brain surgery isn't what I wanted to deal with. Honker didn't show up at all there! I mean is it possible that he doesn't care about me anymore? And Parker told me that he loved me! Which really had me speechless. Oh and I guess Ally got jealous of Misty and Rosie and ditched me again. To make matters worse, my dad hired me a body guard! This just isn't my week." Gosalyn's voice said._**

Gosalyn couldn't believe this was happening! A body guard now her dad has gone too far.

"Dad! You got to be kidding me!"

"Nope." Drake said.

"Don't worry boss. I'll be on her like stink on a pig."

"That's what I like to hear. I have a feeling that you two are going to be best friends."

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at that. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Ha, you're such a kidder. I'm going to work for awhile. He's going to take you to school. So you can get you're homework."

"School? Dad, I just brain surgery last night. Don't you think it's a little early to start homework?"

"Nope, it's homework for the rest of the week. Since you're going to be off that long. You two have fun." Drake said.

He walked out of the house and Gosalyn headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Bull asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, just call me if you need me."

"I'll remember that."

She walked in the bathroom and locked the door. "This is going to be a long week."

Minutes later..

They're both in the car driving to school. Gosalyn is wearing a hat over her bandages. And isn't very pleased about going.

"You sure took a long in the bathroom."

"I'm a girl, what did you expect?"

"You know Gosalyn, the more you fight it. The longer it will take."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Oh yeah. I'll try to remember that." She said.

They pulled up to the school and he parked the car.

"Don't worry about coming with me. School's over with and all the students have left/ My work is in the principals office."

"Alright, here's a walkee talkee if yous need me." He said in his fake gangster talk.

She just put in her pocket and headed out of the car. He turned up the radio and sat back.

Gosalyn is at her locker and pulled the picture of her and Honker together down and placed a picture of her friends Misty and Rosie instead, slammed the door.

As she grabbed her books from her locker a note fell out. She leaned over and it was from Ally.

She really didn't want to hear from her and shoved it in her pocket and headed to the principals office.

"Gosalyn Mallard. I'm here for my homework." She said.

"Ah yes Mss. Mallard. Glad to see you okay. Here's you're list."

Gosalyn moaned as she looked at the list and as she walked out she bumped into Honker. Who was just getting out of science club.

"Uh.. hey Honk." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

This is the first time they have seen each other this close after the break up, it was very awkward.

"So is this is a little weird huh?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Not as weird as you saying it's weird."

They both chuckled little and paused.

"Ahem, well it was nice seeing you again."

He walked into the office and she just looked at him strange.

"Yeah you too."

She shook the thoughts out of her head and headed out.

As she walked out Leo came by and she walked away.

"Gosalyn! Wait!" He exclaimed.

She quickly ran to the car and hopped in.

"Let's go NOW!" She said.

He started the car up and drove off.

****In the tower Drake and Morgana are talking.

"Dark darling, don't you think you're gone little too far with this?" She asked.

"No! I can't leave her alone! Bull just told me that Leo had ran into her at school. I can't trust her alone."

"Drake, she knows how you feel about the situation. But if you're don't do something fast, You might lose her forever."

"I am doing something Morgana. I hired Bull."

"Like that's not going to back fire."

"Look Morg, I think I know what's best for my daughter."

"Do you? I don't think you do."

Drake stopped and thought about it.

Back with Gosalyn and Bull they're in the kitchen and Bull is making a sandwich. Gosalyn is watching him and walks to the phone.

"Whoa! Who are you calling!" Bull asked.

"Chill, I'm just going to call my friend Misty. I need some help with my homework."

"Oh okay. I trust you."

Gosalyn sighed and grabs the phone and walks into the other side of the door and dialed Parkers number.

Parker is in his room laying on his bed when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Parker." She whispered.

"Gos? Are you okay? Why are you whispering."

"I'm being watched."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, get this, My dad got me my very own personal body guard."

"You're kidding me!"

"Wish I was. He's a big bad muscle head. And he wants all the boys to stay away from me!"

"This is crazy! They can't do this to us!"

"I know! I am so mad at my dad right now. Do you think you can meet me at the pizza place in a few minutes? We really need to talk." She said.

"Sure! What about you're body guard."

Gosalyn laughed. "Oh don't worry about him."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Gosalyn walked back in the kitchen and hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Bull asked.

"Uh.. Misty wants me to come over. So I'll see ya later!" She said.

She runs to do the door and Drake showed up.

"Where are you going?"

"To Misty's house. She's going to do my homework for me."

Drake looked at her and noticed that she didn't have any books with her.

"Nice try. Try again."

"Don't have to. Bye!" She said from the other side of the door waving and smiling.

Drake then thought about what Morgana had said to him earlier and took off after her.

She arrived at the pizza place before Parker did, Lily and Honker was there on a date.

'Man! They're every where.' She thought to herself.

Just then Drake ran in. "You're coming with me!" He exclaimed.

"What are you?" She asked.

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down! Call the police! I'm being kidnapped!" She yelled.

He just walked out with her on his shoulder.

Seconds later Parker showed up and he looked for Gosalyn but she wasn't there.

"Looking for somebody?" A waiter said.

Parker shook his head, "No." He said sadly.

He walked back outside and sat on a bench and looked at his phone hoping for her to call again.

Drake tossed Gosalyn in the car, got in the drivers side and started it up.

"DAD! This is totally insane! You're kidnapping me!"

"It's not kidnapping if I want to spend some time with my daughter."

"Yeah it is dad. If the kid meaning me doesn't want to go."

"You're coming with me."

"I'll move in with Morgana and Misty if you don't let me go."

"Oh, that's the last thing you're going to do."

Just then her cell phone rang and it was Parker. She went to grab it but Drake grabbed it first.

"Gee what do you know its Parker. This is what I think about all of you're boy problems." He said as he tossed it out the window.

Gosalyn was just shocked that he did that.

"Oh my god! You're a caveman! You just tossed my phone out of the window! You owe me a new phone."

"And the next 24 hours it's just going to be me and you kid." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Great." She replied.

They continued to drive away, she looked out the window feeling really bad about ditching Parker. If only her dad would just let her and Parker for a minute. Every thing will be better. But no he thinks it will be best if he kidnaps her and take away her phone. As she looked out the window she spotted Leo being put in a cop car. She smiled at that. At least one good thing has happened. She wouldn't have to deal with in her face.

Parker is still trying to call Gosalyn with no answer.

He sighed and walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

Bull answered it and Parker just stood there shitless.

"Uh.. is Gosalyn home?" He asked nervously.

"She's gone with her dad."

"Oh. Do you know when they're going to be back?"

"Not until tomorrow." Bull said with his mouth full of food.

"Okay, thanks." Parker said.

Bull closed the door and Parker headed back home. "Wonder where they could be?" He asked himself.

With Drake and Gosalyn arrived at a camping site.

"Well here we are." Drake said.

Gosalyn got out and looked around not very happy about this.

"Camping! You kidnapped me with stitches on my head to take me camping?! You really don't know me at all."

"That's what's this weekend is all about kiddo."

"Great. Just when I thought that this week couldn't get any worse. You prove me wrong."

His cell phone and Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him. "Oh so it's okay for you to have technically but not me?" She asked.

"Ha ha very funny." He said.

He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello… Oh hey Morg… I'm at Bear cabin with Gosalyn." He said.

"HELP! He's kidnapping me!" Gosalyn yelled.

Drake just laughed. "She's such a kidder, we're having a blast here. I'll see you when we get back." He hung up.

While they were talking Gosalyn started to walk around trying to find a way back to the city.

"I am so out of here." She said.

But shortly after comes running back once she spotted bear tracks on the ground. The last time she went camping and had to deal with a bear it was because of steel peek! So she quickly ran back to her.

"Ahh! There's bear tracks out there!"

"Yeah you would think that. Since it's called Bear lake." Drake said.

"Oh great so you bought me in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact anybody. Where I can get eaten by a bear? Gee thanks dad. I appreciate it."

"Oh come on Gos. It's going to be fun. Now lets go inside the cabin."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and they walked inside of it.

Morgana is headed back home and spotted Parker near by who looked worried.

"Parker, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I was supposed to meet Gosalyn at the pizza place earlier but she never showed up."

"Oh that's because Drake surprised her by taking her to bear lake for the week."

"Oh."

"Yup which I think is a good thing. Her and her dad need to spend time together. And once that get back things will be normal."

"Okay, thanks."

Parker walked away and Morgana shrugged and walked into the house.

Gosalyn has her head on a table and moaning.

"Oh come on Gos. It's not that bad. How about we go swimming."

She looked up at him. "Gee, you didn't really give me time to pack things did you?"

"Well then how about.."

"How about you drive me back home."

"Nice try Gos."

"I'll walk."

"It will take at least days to get back. And that's not if you get lost."

"I'll hitch then."

"The heck you are! Come on I know just the thing we can do."

"I doubt that." She said.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

They're sitting on a boat fishing. Gosalyn of course is board out of her mind.

"I'm really not that hungry dad."

"You're always hungry. Come on at least try."

"We don't have any candy bars? So how can I try?"

"Try with real bait such with this a worm."

He said with a worm in his hand.

Gosalyn had a grossed out look on her face. "Ewww! Gross I'm touching that!"

"You chicken?"

"No, I just don't want to touch it that's all."

"Gos, it's not going to hurt you." He said.

He handed her the worm over and her face turned green.

Parker is walking around on his phone. "Yes, how much is a bus ticket to Bear lake? And when is it? Okay thanks." He said.

He put the phone back in his pocket and headed over that way.

Gosalyn and Drake are still fishing.

"Gos, I know that you're having a hard time right now. And you know you don't have to have a boyfriend just because Honker has moved on."

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "A boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

Drake raised an eye brow at her. "Then what about Parker?"

"Dad, Parker and I aren't together. That's the last thing that's on my mind."

Drake didn't believe a word she said. He knows that there's something going on between the two of them. Which is why he did this. To make her think before she does anything stupid. Like jumping into another relationship.

He moved her fishing pole over and Gosalyn sighed.

"How long will it take for us to get a bite?" She asked.

"Oh, it could be minutes, or even hours. So you might as well sit back and.."

Gosalyn then sat up as she felt a tug. "I GOT A BITE!" She exclaimed.

Drake looked back at her shocked. "Already?"

"Yeah, and it's like shamoo!" She exclaimed trying to hold on to it.

Drake dropped his pole and helped Gosalyn pull it in.

"Don't pull to hard. You don't want to break the sting." He said.

They pulled it up and it was a huge fish. She had a huge grin on her face. For the first time in a long time. She wasn't thinking about Honker or Parker. She was just being a kid.

"Whoa! It's a huge sucker!" She exclaimed.

"You just caught dinner."

Gosalyn smiled and hugged her dad tight.

They arrived back at the cabin and Drake handed her the fish.

"What?" She asked.

"The rules of camping are the one who catches it was to gut it."

"Ewww, you're kidding me right?"

"Nope, so get to it. I'm hungry."

He watched as she laid it on the cutting board and knifed it.

"Oh my god. It just made a cracking noise. This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Drake just laughed at her.

Parker showed up and looked throw the window and saw them talking. He hid behind a tree.

Gosalyn started to sing a little song. Drake turned to her shocked.

"Since when can you sing?"

"I've always could sing dad. My mom was a really good singer."

"Really? Wow, you learn something new every day."

Gosalyn looked at the fish and knew she wasn't going to finish cutting it.

"I'm sorry dad. But there's no way I'm going to finish this."

Drake laughed. "I thought that this was going to happen. So I'll just drive by the store that's 5 minutes away. And get some food. Can I trust you?"

"Where will I go dad?" She asked.

Drake laughed and grabbed his keys and headed out of the cabin.

Parker was still hiding behind the tree and watched as he walked away.

Once he walked away he ran inside the cabin. Gosalyn turned around shocked to see him.

"Parker! What the heck are you doing here? If my dad catches you here."

"You're dad is trying to keep us away from us each other."

"Not just you Parker. Any boy."

"That's what this whole trip is about Gosalyn."

"Parker, you really don't understand. I'm not a prisoner here. My dad is actually cool. So you can go home now." She said.

She shoved him to the door and he dragged his feet and turned to her.

"Gos, they can't do this to us." He said.

Gosalyn stopped and sighed.

" I understand what you're saying Parker. My dad is going little too far with this whole thing. I just wish I could get away for awhile. And not have any problems at all."

Parker got an idea. "I think I know what we can do."

"What?" She asked.

"Run away with me."

She was shocked that he said that.

To Be Continued..

**_Previews for the next chapter.._**

**_"You are grounded for ever!"_**

**_Gosalyn and Parker are in his living room with all their parents._**

**_"We made a rule. The two of you can't be together alone for awhile."_**

**_"NO WAY!" Parker exclaimed._**

**_"I understand what you're saying dad." Gosalyn said._**

**_"And you agree with it?"_**

**_"Well we don't have a choice do we?"_**

**_Parker storms out of the house and slams the door._**

**_Gosalyn is walking to school when Parker jumped out at her._**

**_"Don't you get it Gosalyn? I love you! A day is too long to be with out you!" Parker exclaimed._**

**_Gosalyn is just stunned by that and looks down._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Last Time on Growing Pains.._**

**_"Well my dad has gone over the edge now! He kidnapped me! Literally kidnapped me. Picked me up for over his shoulder and carried me out! I was going to meet with Parker behind his back. I know that I shouldn't but I really want to tell him how I feel. Which is something that I don't know yet. I mean he's a great guy. But I just don't know. So anyways, dad took me camping. Yes camping! Me and camping don't mix. Especially with stitches on my head. But we managed to have a great time! Parker showed up out of no where. Saying that he wants to run away! I just don't know what to do. Somebody help me!" Gosalyn cried.  _**

Gosalyn was shocked that Parker had just said that. I mean run away? Was he serious?

They're not even dating or anything and he wants her to run away with him. Plus she didn't mean it literally. She was just thinking out loud. And he thought that she was serious.

"Run away? But Parker.."

"Yeah, we can go some place where we can just be alone. No parents, no body guard no nothing."

Just then Drake came driving up.

Gosalyn gasped. "My dad! Quick hide!" She exclaimed.

Parker hid in the cupboard as Drake came back in. Drake was shock to see Gosalyn still in the cabin.

"You're still here?"

"Duh, where will I go?"

"Good point the place is closed."

"Oh, so that means we're going to have fish huh?"

"Yup."

Drake walked to the stove and turned it on, took out a pan and sprayed oil on it and tossed the fish on it.

"So uh.. dad when we get back home can you get rid of big ugly Bull?"

"Hmm… tell you what. Maybe if you promise to  stay away from boys  then I'll get hid of Bull."

"How long is that?"

"Until I'm dead."

"You're kidding right? That's going to be hard to do. Since I'm on an all boys street hockey team. And most of my friends are boys."

"Nope, This is for your own good Gosalyn. You've been having boy troubles for a long time. And the only way to solve it is to get rid of the problem."

"Oh, what are you going to do when I go to college in a few years? Follow me to my classes to make sure I don't date ever?"

"Hmm.. That's a good suggestion Gos."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. She knows he means well but sometimes he gets carried away.

"Dad, you're going to have to learn to trust me around boys."

"Oh I trust you. I just don't trust them."

Drake looked around and noticed that there wasn't any fire wood around.

"Looks, like we don't have any firewood. So I'm going to go out and chop more. Stay put and don't get in any trouble."  

Before he walked out he turned off the stove and he walked out.

'Great.' She thought to herself.

Parker jumped out next to Gosalyn.

"See! I told you! Come on, let's just get out of here." He said grabbing her hand.

"But he's right outside Parker! And he didn't say you're name. He said **ANY** boy!"

"Do you want to be with me or not?" Parker asked.

Gosalyn just stood there not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure how she felt about him.

 He grabs the keys to her dad's car and Gosalyn was shocked.

"Come on! Before he gets back!"

He grabbed her arm  and dragged her out of the cabin and ran to Drakes car.

"Parker, you don't have a licenses."

He started up the car and Gosalyn sighed and looked around. She knew that she would get in big trouble for this. But she really needed to talk to him.

They drove off.

Drake walked in the and sees she's gone along with the car.

"Gosalyn? Great, she's gone! She took the car too! Oh she's going to be in so much trouble when I find her!" He exclaimed.

Back at the Mallard house..

The doorbell rang and Morgana answered it. It was Parkers parents Carly and Jack.

"Hi, we're Parkers parents."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too. Um. You seen Parker around lately?"

"Yeah I had seen him a few hours ago. He asked me about Gosalyn."

"Oh, did he say where he is going?"

'No why?"

"Cause he's missing and we don't know where he is." Carly said.

Morgana thought about it and gasped. "I think I know where he is. Come on in." She said.

They walked in and she closed the door. "Let me just give her dad a call."

She walked to the phone and dialed the number.

Drake is out looking for Gosalyn when his cell phone rang,

"Gosalyn?" He asked.

"No it's me. Why did you think I was Gosalyn?"

"Well she decided to take a little joy ride with my car."

"She's missing too?!"

"What do you mean too?" Drake asked.

"Parkers parents Carly and Jack are here with me. Apparently Parker is missing too."

"Well that explains everything. I'll call you back when I find something."

He hung up the phone and saw his car ahead smashed into a tree! He gasped and ran to it.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

But the car was empty. "Great! Now where can they be?" He asked himself.

Gosalyn and Parker are in the woods eating.

"Alright, now that we got this far…" Parker said.

Gosalyn looked down at her sandwich and sat it down. Running away wasn't the answer. No matter how much her dad is over reacting. He does it because he loves her. And if she's gone he doesn't have a life. And she doesn't want him to turn into Dark Warrior Duck again. 

"Parker, I'm sorry I can't do this." She sighed.

"Yes you can. I got it all figured out! We can take the bus to where ever it takes us."

"Parker you don't know my dad. He will find us!"

"Why you say that? You don't know that. We can just fit in with everybody."

"Yes he will! Look, my dad will go postal if he sees me missing. Where will he go? How will he get there? How will we live. It's not like we're rolling in money here. How much you got with you? I got 5 dollars with me."

Parker pulled out a 40 dollars out of his pocket. "I got 40."

"So that makes 45 dollars. Parker you have to be kidding me! That will only get us to the next town. And then what?"

"I'll think of something. But it all worth it when we can be together. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Parker this is just crazy! And it's not worth it to me!"

"Oh so you don't want to be with me is that it?"

"I didn't say that Parker. I just don't want to get any more trouble. It's the last thing I need in my life right now.  I mean, you off all people know what I've been going though. And this will just put my dad over the edge. So come on, let's go."

"No! I'm not going."

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright, I'm not going to make you come with me.  Just promise me that you're going to send me a post card from where ever you end up. Cause the truth is Parker. I'll just miss you around. You're a really cool guy. I better head back before I'm grounded for life."

She stood up and hugged him and walked back.

Drake is out looking for her when she comes walking back.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

"Hi dad."

He ran to her and hugged her tight. "I was so worried!"

"Sorry dad."

"You know how stupid that was! You could of gotten hurt or worse!"

"I know." She sighed.

Drake looked around and didn't see Parker. "Where's Parker?"

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"Morgana called and said his parents can't find him."

Gosalyn nodded her head. " Oh, she did?"

"Yeah, so talk. If you know anything you have to tell me."

Gosalyn nodded her head. Even though she had promised him. She had to do it.

"Alright, I'll take you there." 

They walked away.

Parker is sitting down on the ground.

"Parker!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Parker sat up and smiled. "I KNEW that you'll come back!"

She came walking back with Drake and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I thought that you said that you wasn't going to tell on me." He asked.

Drake stood up to him. "Don't get mad at her Parker. I didn't give her much of a choice. Now come on, you're parent's are worried sick."

They started to walk back to the car and Gosalyn sighed.

"So I'm grounded right?"

Drake chuckled at that. "Oh you're a smart kid. You'll figure it out."

They're waiting for a rental car to come by. As they crashed Drakes car. And Gosalyn pulled Honker aside for a minute.

"Hey Park, are you still mad at me that I ratted you out to my dad?" She asked.

"Why do you even care?"

"I care a lot Parker. More then you know. 

"What ever." Parker replied.

The rental car pulled up and Drake turned to the kids.

"Kids, our ride is here."

Gosalyn smiled and turned to Parker. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

The kids walked back over to the car and hopped in and drove off.

Minutes later..

They arrived back at home and Drake is yelling at Gosalyn.

"That has to be the stupidest thing that you have ever done! You're grounded for life and you're allowance is away for a year! Now go up to you're room until I can figure out what to do with you."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. If only he would listen to her at what she was going to do.

"What ever!" She exclaimed.

She storms up to her room and slams the door behind her. Looks outside and sees Honker, sits on her bed.

The next morning Gosalyn walks down to the kitchen and sees Morgana along with Misty sitting there.

"Moring." She yawned.

"Morning Gos." Morgana said.

"Where's my dad at?"

"He's out. I'm here to babysit you?"

"Oh, where's Bull? Isn't he supposed to be watching me?"

"You're dad's giving him the day off."

"Yes! Finally!"

"I'm watching you before school."

"Well I hope that he's buying me a new cell phone."

"I'm sure he will someday."

"I hope it has a good text thing on it."

"Um, Gos. You know you're not really in a place to make demands." Misty said.

"She's right Gosalyn. Actually I think he's at Parkers parents house."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that and looked at Morgana.

"To keep me and Parker away from each other?"

"You have a problem with that?" Morgana asked.

At Parkers parents house Jack answered the door and saw Drake standing there.

"Mr. Mallard, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk."

Jack closed the door and they walked into the living room.

"We have a problem here."

Carly walked in and nodded her head.

 "We agree. This thing with Parker and Gosalyn has to cool off a little bit."

"Glad you agree. Which is why I think you should keep Parker away from Gosalyn. And we wouldn't have a problem. My daughter has been through enough with boys the last week. And the last thing she needs to have more of it."

Parker was listening from the stair case and he runs up to room and slammed the door.

"Mr. Mallard no offence. But it's not like Gosalyn is an innocent by stander here."

"What are you talking about?! He followed her to the cabin?"

"Did she want him to be there?" Carly asked.

"No, I don't think so. In fact she's the one that turned around and told me where he was last night."

Gosalyn and Morgana are in the kitchen talking.

"No, I guess not.  But that's going to be hard. Since we're in all the same classes. And besides he can't do this!"

"What did you expect to happen Gosalyn? You took off with Parker, crashed his car into a tree." Morgana asked.

She paused and looked down.

"You must have been bored out of you're mind with you're dad yesterday."

"No actually I had fun with him."

"Then why did you run away with Parker?"

Gosalyn sighed. "I told you last night. It was Parkers idea."

"Well  who's ever idea is that. It got you grounded for a month."

"Don't remind me." She moaned.

Morgana looked at the clock and back at Gosalyn and Misty.

"Tell you what Gos. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you two out for break feast before school."

"Sounds cool. Just give me 5 minutes to get dressed."

Gosalyn got up from the table and walked out of the room.

With Drake still  at Parkers house.

"So, you don't want Parker around?"

"Not really. No."

"Then tell you're daughter to stay away too."

"That's what's been trying to do! But he keeps showing up!" Drake yelled.

"You two calm down. We need to know how to handle this here." Carly said.

They all looked at each other confused.

Gosalyn, Misty and Morgana are in the restaurant talking.

On the TV there's some music video with girls dancing with skimpy clothes on and boys with their pants hanging off their butts.

"Why do boys wear their pants so low?" Morgana asked.

Misty and Gosalyn looked at each other and laughed.

 "Cause it shows off their lower half. If you know what I mean." Gosalyn laughed.

"So all boys have sex on their minds huh?"

"Duh. What planet have you been living on Aunt Morgana?" Misty asked.

"Even Parker and Honker?" Morgana asked.

"Well Honker is obvious. I mean why else would he be with Lily. When every body knows that she's been around the block."

"And Parker?"

"I think I'm going to have the pancakes." Gosalyn said ignoring that.

"You know Parkers crazy about you Gosalyn. He was willing to run away with you."

"I know!"

"What were you thinking with that anyways?"

"I wasn't going to run away with him. I just wanted to talk him out of it. He only had 45 bucks to his name.  Everybody knew that it wasn't going to take us anywhere. I also knew that my dad would hunt us down and ground my butt till college." She laughed.

"So why did you go along with it?"

"That's what I like you so much Gos. If you know what you want you're not afraid to speak up" Misty said.

"Must be nice to know what you want." Morgana said.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Parker. I mean she's still trying to get over Honker. So how can she feel anything with Parker. He's a great guy and they get along great. But she just doesn't know. Mostly she's just really scared to fall in love again.

"I'm not sure how I feel about him. Or even if I want to fall in love again." Gosalyn said.

Misty looked at her confused and shocked. "So, what are you a commitment phobia now?"

"No, just more careful now. I don't know maybe it's just not for me."

"Gos, you're still so young to be jaded. Please don't tell me you don't believe in love and commitment."

"Well you and my dad say you love each other and then you two break up like every other Tuesday. The guy that I thought that loves me. Had dumped me for some stupid cheerleader. The dude that wants to date me. Has some stalker vibe to him. I like him but this is just getting too intense with him. I don't know."

"Maybe you two need to be separated for awhile. Until you can really think about it." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

"It's only for the best Gos. It's not good for you or Parker. If you keep playing this game."

"But, that's what I'm scared about the most. It's like if I make a choice right now. It's a lose lose situation. If I tell him how I feel. That I'm not sure how I feel about him. He might not talk to me anymore. And what if I tell him that I do have feelings for him. Then I find out that I don't. I'll lose him either way."

"Gos.." Misty said.

Morgana's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Morg, it's just me. Is Gosalyn with you?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, we're at a restaurant eating breakfast."

"Good, can you bring here over to Parkers house."

"Yeah sure. What's going on?"

"Just making some ground rules."

"Oh? I really don't think that's going to work. But if you say so."

She hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"You're dad wants you. So I'm going to drop Misty at school and then drop you off at Parkers house."

"What about?"

"Something about making rules."

Gosalyn sighed. "Figures."

They headed out of the restaurant.

At Parkers house.

Gosalyn along with Morgana walked inside.

"Okay, why do you all look like there's a funeral going on?" Gosalyn asked.

"You'll find out in a second." Drake asked.

"Parker can you come down here for a second." Jack asked.

Parker walks in from the kitchen smiled when he saw Gosalyn he stood next to her and turned his parents.

"Uh.. what's going on?" Parker asked.

"Don't ask me." Gosalyn replied.

"Look kids, we have made some ground rules for you to follow." Jack said.

"Oh, great." Parker said.

Gosalyn looked over at him. She was at least going to hear them out before making a judgment.

"We have all agreed that from now on. You two are not allowed to be alone without supervision around." Drake said.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Parker yelled.

"I understand." Gosalyn replied.

Parker just stood there confused.

To Be Continued..

**_Gosalyn and Parker are at school. "Parker, I'm just asking for a couple of weeks."_**

**_ "Don't you get it Gosalyn! I love you! A day is too long to be with out you!" _**

**_Gosalyn looked down at the ground and back at him._**

**_At lunch room.. _**

**_Allison walked up to her. "Did you read my letter yet?"_** 

**_"Allison, when are you going to take that rod out?" Gosalyn asked._**

**_Misty and Gosalyn are sitting on the roof. "That's not the Honker that I know."_**

**_"Then maybe you don't really know him as well as you think you do."_**

**_Honker and his friend Ryan are in the locker room changing. "So Gosalyn, invited you over?"_**

**_"Yeah, do you think that she's offering an olive branch or something?"_**

**_"What's the or something? You think she's trying to get back with you?"_**

**_"I don't know is it a possibility?"_**

**_As they walk out a locker door closed and Parker is standing there. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Last time on Growing Pains.._**

**_"Well against my better judgment. I took off with Parker. But only to try to talk him out of it! I don't know what's going on with him. He's acting like a stalker. I just don't know. Dad and Parkers parents talked and thinks that it was for the best if we stopped seeing each other for awhile. Parker didn't think it's a good idea." Gosalyn said._**

Gosalyn  was relived when he said that. It's what they were just talking about. She just looked at him confused. It's not like he said that they couldn't see at each at all.

"Just till things get back to normal here. We want you two to be kids for a long time. And worry about homework and other kid stuff." Carly said.

Drake bended down on his knees and looked at Gosalyn.

 "Gos, you just had brain surgery and had you're heart broken. You're not ready for a relationship yet."

"What they're trying to say kids. Is that we don't want you two to grow up too fast." Jack said.

"So what do you think kids?" Drake asked.

"Forget it! You can't keep us away!" Parker exclaimed.

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head.

 "I totally understand what you're saying dad."

Drake was shocked by that. "You do? And you're okay with this?"

Gosalyn shrugged.

"Well it does kind of suck. But like you said lets just cool things off for awhile. And besides it's not our choice right?"

"That's true."

"So I guess that I have to be okay with it."

Drake was really proud of her for not fighting this.

"Wow, Gos. I'm glad that you're being so mature over this."

"Uh.. what about you Parker?" Jack asked.

"What ever. I'm out of here."

Parker just grabbed his book bag and headed out of the house and slammed the door.

Gosalyn looked down and sighed. She felt bad for Parker that she agreed with them. But it was just for awhile.

"Are we done yet? Cause I have to get to school too." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, we're done. I'll take you there." Drake said.

"Good and lets not do this again." Gosalyn said.

They walked out and Jack and Carly just sighed as they thought about Parker just storming out.

Minutes later..

Drake pulls up to the school and parks the car.

"I am so proud of you Gos. You did the right thing."

"Then why does it feel like I just stabbed somebody in the back?" She asked.

"Parker will be fine. You'll see. I'm going to go to SHUSH today. So Bull will pick you up today after school."

"You don't trust me yet do you?"

"Not really. Which is why I'm going to be checking up on you after school."

She nodded her head and got out of the car.

As she walking towards the school Parker comes jumping out at her. Scaring her half to death.

"Parker! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, well you gave me a heart attack today. So no we're even."

Gosalyn looked at the parking lot to see if her dad was still out there.

"Parker, my dad just dropped me off. And if he sees you.."

"I'm in a school yard with a bunch of kids. He wouldn't see me."

"Parker.."

He smiled and put his hands on her shoulder.

"I was so mad at you when you said that. How could you just turn me down like that? But then I remembered that you're really good at telling grown ups what they want to hear. So, I know that you didn't mean it."

Gosalyn paused and looked at the ground.

Morgana and Drake are in SHUSH.

"I am so proud of Gosalyn. I thought that she was going to fight me about it. But she was really mature over it."

"Yup, she is making the right choices now."

Drake paused and looked at her. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I just talked to her without making any judgment on her. And pointed out what she had already known. She made her own choice."

"Wow, you really got to through to her?" Drake asked.

"Drake she's just a teenager. Just cause she looks like she's not listening. Doesn't mean she isn't. Maybe you should give it a try sometime."

"Maybe." Drake said.

Back with Gosalyn and Parker..

She looked back at the ground and back at him.

"I meant what I said Parker." She said.

Parkers heart fell into millions of pieces.

"What? But I thought.."

"Parker, this is just getting too much for me."

"We can try it again."

"I'm not going to run away with you Parker."

"We don't have to. We can find other ways to see each other. Like go to the library and see each other."

"Parker, my dad will find out. And when he does what then?"

"I don't know. But they can't keep us away from each other."

Gosalyn sighed and scratched her head.

"Parker listen. I really think that we should just go along with the plan at least for a couple of weeks. And then go from there. I mean, my dad is right. This has been a hell of a weeks for me. First my boyfriend dumped me, almost raped and drugged and brain surgery, not to mention you wanted to run away with me. I'm just asking for a couple of weeks. So I can get my head on straight. I haven't had time to just sit back and relax. Since of all this has happened."

"NO! Don't you get it Gosalyn! I love you! And a day is too long to be away from you. I want to be with you all the time."

Gosalyn was just shocked to her that and didn't know what to say.

 "This isn't the response I wanted to hear." Parker said.

"Well Parker that's a big thing to say. I don't really know what to say. I…"

"I know I mean it Gos. I've been telling you that since day one."

Gosalyn sighed and rubbed her forehead. How can she tell him to back off for a little bit any clearer.

"Parker look.." She said as she spotted Honker and Lily walking inside the school building hand in hand.

"Parker, I'm sorry. But you really need to grow up about this. All I'm asking is just a few weeks. I'm already getting grounded for a year over that stunt of yours last night. I don't want to get in more trouble!"

"I can't do that Gosalyn."

"Then Parker, I don't know what to tell ya."

The school bell rang and she headed to the building.

"I'll call you!" Parker called out.

Gosalyn turned around and shook her head.

"You better not." She said.

Parker watched as she walked inside and soon followed into the building.

She's at the lockers when Rosie and Misty joined her.

"Gosalyn!" Rosie said.

"Hey." She replied.

"You sure like getting in trouble don't you?" Misty joked.

"It follows me where ever I go."

"I still can't believe that you was going to run away with Parker."

"I wasn't going to run away with him Rosie."

"What is going on between the two of you anyways?" Misty asked.

"Nothing right now. Our punishment is to stay away from each other for awhile."

"Wow, that's just what we was talking about." Misty said.

"I know. My dad's going easy on me. Besides grounding me for a month."

"Yeah, and you're taking it very well." Misty said.

"I have no choice but to. See I figured this is the only way I get my dad to trust me again. Do what he says and don't give him any trouble."

"Ah, and get rid of Bull too?" Misty said.

"Exactly. I'm one step closer to getting my freedom back. So I'm not messing it up." She said closing her locker.

They all walked away from the lockers.

She walked into her first class and saw Parker was there. She had forgotten that he was in her first class.

She took a deep breath and walked in and sat down. It was really awaked between the two of them     

The teacher walked in. "Class open you're text books to page 50." The teacher said.

Gosalyn did that, Parker just looked at her confused about the conversation earlier. It's not like she didn't know how he felt. He's been upfront with her since day one. She's sending mixed feelings.

"Gos." He whispered.

She ignored him and just focused on her school work like her dad said. The bell rang and she grabbed her book bag and headed out.

Parker just shook his head in anger.

At Lunch time..

Ally walked up to Gosalyn. "Did you read the letter yet?" Ally asked angry.

"No." She replied.

"Are you? I wrote it a few days ago!" Ally yelled.

Gosalyn never saw this side of her before. What's the big deal it's a letter.

"Sorry I've just been busy lately. You know with the brain surgery and this whole Parker thing. Oh and oh yeah, not to mention. Leo's trail is in a few days. Which I have to testify in. You're little letter is way down on my list of things to do."

"Gos, it's only going to take you a few minutes to read it."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a tray.

"Okay! I'll read the stupid letter when I get home."

"Yeah what ever."

Gosalyn looked at her angry.

"Ally when are you going to get the stick out of you're butt?" 

"Just like call me when you read it."

She walked away and Gosalyn just shook her head at that.

"What's her problem?" Gosalyn asked herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and saw Misty and Rosie sitting down at a table. Smiled at walked over to them.

"What was that all about?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes as she opened up her milk.

"She wants me to read a stupid letter that she wrote a few days ago."

Misty looked at her. "Are you going to?"

Before Gosalyn could answer that her friend Duncan walked up to them.

"Hey Gos. Misty, Rosie."

They smiled at him. "Hey Duncan. What'ss up?"

"I'm having a hallooween party in a few weeks. And wanted to know if you girls can come."

"Cool, but Duncan you know my dad isn't going to let me go. I'm still grounded you know."

"Yeah, I remember. But don't worry I'll have my dad talk to you're dad. He's going to be there. No beer or drugs or anything like that."

Gosalyn looked at him and sees Allison.

"Is Allison invited?"

Duncan laughed. "Ha! Are you kidding?! Nobody likes her! Why would I invite her?"

Gosalyn was shocked about that. "No way! Are you kidding me? In her letters she sent me. She was all like "I went to this party. And I went to this party."    

"I don't know what world she's been living in. But nobody can stand that little skank."

Misty and Rosie laughed at that and Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at them.  

"Oh, well if you can get my dad to go for it. Then I'm already in."  

"Cool."

Duncan's girlfriend Brittany walked up to them.

"What's cool?" Brit asked.

"They're going to go to the party."

"Oh, that is so cool. And I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Allison."

"She's not that bad, you guys." Gosalyn said.

"Why are you sticking up for that skank?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not sticking up for her. I'm just trying to be the bigger person here. And not starting anything with her." Gosalyn said.

"Well I wouldn't. After what all she said about you." Brittany said.

Gosalyn looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not trying to start any promblems with you two. But I think you should know the truth."

"Which is what?"

"She talks smack about you behind you're back."

"What?"

Brittany sighed and pulled out a stack of notes from her back pack. "Here, I don't know why she keeps writing me. But I have more in locker if you want them." Brittany said.

Gosalyn sighed and just looked at the stack of notes. "This will be okay. Thanks."

"Don't menton it. I really don't find this enjoyable."

"I know."

Duncan and Brittany walked away and Gosalyn looked down at the stack of notes again, Rosie elbowed Misty.

"What?"

"She needs to know everything." Rosie said.

Misty nodded her head and looked at Gosalyn.

"Gos, there's something else that you need to know about Allison."

"What's that?" Gosalyn asked.

"She's the one that set up Honker with Lily while you was gone."

"WHAT?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, she told me and Rosie this last week. I wasn't going to tell you about this. Cause you was already going through all of this. I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble."

The lunch bell rang, she quickly grabbed the notes, backpack. "I need to get out of here." She said.

She quickly took out running and Misty and Rosie sighed as she ran out.    

School is over with  and Gosalyn walked out of the school and see Bull standing there.

"Oh, me and my dad are going to have a talk." She said shaking her head.

She walked to the car and tossed her book bag in and hopped in.

Lily and Honker also walked past her and didn't say hi to her or anything.

"Let's just go." She said.

Bull shrugged and drove off.

They arrived back home and Gosalyn stormed in to her.

Drake was reading the paper when she slammed the door.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad."

"How was you're day?"

"Good. We really need to talk."

"Oh about what?"

"You'll find out."

She stormed into the kitchen and he looked confused and followed her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Bull, has got to go! I have done everything that you have asked. I called things off with Parker!"

"You also ran away with him last night remember?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I DIDN'T RUN AWAY WITH HIM!"

"Don't yell at me like that young lady. I'm doing this for your own good. He's staying and that's it!"

"Dad, come on! You have to trust me."

Drake laughed. "Yeah after what you did lately. Do you blame me. My car is trashed from the crash. You're lucky that you wasn't hurt or killed! What did you expect me to do?"

"Fine what ever dad. My life already stinks as it is." She said storming off.

Bull came walking in and looked at Drake. "You want me to go after her boss?"

"No, I think she'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. Can I make a sandwich?" He asked.

"Yeah." Drake said.

Bull walked over to the fridge and pulled stuff out of it.

Gosalyn is up on the roof looking at the scenery and pulls out the stack of letters and Allisons letter to her from her bag and climbed up on the roof.

"I'll probably regret reading this." She said before she read it.

"Dear Super girl, Hey! I'm probably the last person you want to see or talk to right now. But I am so sorry about everything that I have done. I didn't know that Leo would do that to you. I don't know if you're ever forgive me. But I wouldn't blame you if you don't. If you don't want to be friends anymore I will understand. I don't really know what else to say. I have cheerleading practice tonight. So I have to make this short. Maybe this guy Nick would be there. He is so cute. You should see him girl. Well wish me luck. Ally."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes that and pulled out a stack of letters from Brittany and read them.

"Dear Brit, Hey girl, how's it going? Being bored in study hall as usual. I can't believe that stupid Gosalyn wouldn't even talk to me! After everything that I've done for her! She goes and acts all snotty! How was I supused to know that Leo was going to do this to her? She should have been glad that a cute guy would even pay her attteion. I mean look at Honker, LOSER! He did the smart thing and got an upgrade with Lily. All thanks to me."

That was all that she could stand for right now, she had tears running down her face. How could Ally talk that about her. She's never talked like that about her. NEVER!!

Just then Honker and Lily came walking by acting all lovely dovey towards each other and laughing.

Gosalyn studied him for a minute. "Huh, we used to make fun of people like that." She said.

Misty then appeared next to her out of the blue.

"I thought that I was the only one who watched people." Misty joked.

Gosalyn laughed. "Hey Mist." She said.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Came to get away. Dad wouldn't let me body guard free. Even after I did everything he wanted me to do. I also read the letters from Allison."

"Oh? How was it?"

"A joke. She seemed more concerned about some guy at cheerleading practice then with me. And the ones to Brittany she was all laughing about how I was almost rapped and drugged. And how Honker was lucky to have an upgrade with Lily. It's not the Honker that I know."

"What do you mean?"

"He always told me that he hates girls that all clingy with their boyfriends. And there he is doing it with some girl."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as think you do."

"Hmmm… maybe." She replied.

"These things happen Gos. There's nothing that you can do to stop it. But you have to let it go."

"That's just it Mist. I can't! He's been my best friend since forever! How can I just let him go? I don't get it how he can do that to me?" She cried.

Misty looked at her and sighed. "If it's really bugging you Gos. Then maybe you should talk to Honker and find out."

"And let him know that I'm jealous? No way! I'm not a victim!"

"Nobody said that you was. But I think that if you really want to move on. Then you need to ask him. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh, let me think. He'll either laugh at me or.."

"Gos, this is Honker, we're talking about. You two have been best friends since you was kids. I doubt that he'll laugh at you."

"It's going to be so hard. I don't think I can do it. He's changed so much."     

Misty hugged her tight. "Gos, it's okay."

"I don't think it's ever going to be okay Misty. Everything is changing."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's for the best. It's like you're hair."

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?"

Misty laughed. "You're kidding right? Gos, you've been keeping it under that hat since the surgery. It has about 6 inches missing from one side. And probably got a bad case of hat head. So when are you going to do something with it?"

Gosalyn sighed and pulled it up front. "I know. It's just that Honker has always told me that he loves my long hair."

"Gos, you have to let it go! Its just hair. You have to live you're life for you. Not anybody else."

"I'll think about it."       

Later that night..

Gosalyn is looking around her room and everything reminds of her Honker.

"Time for a chance." She said.

She walks to her closet and pulled out a box and took everything that belonged to Honker in that box.

Once she was done her room looked really different and clean.

"There. It's different but better for now. Now all I have to do is give this stuff back to Honker." She said.

She paused and looked at the box. It was easier said then done. She wasn't ready for it to be over yet. But Misty was right she was to let it go.

"I have to do it." She said.

The next day at school..

Gosalyn is talking to the girls in the hall way she spotted Honker.

"Uh.. I'll catch up with you guys later. Honk! Wait up!"

Honker stopped and let her caught up with him.

"Hey Honk." She said.

"Uh.. hey Gos." He replied.

"Do you have science club tonight?" She asked.

"No." He asked confused.

"Good, cause I need to talk to you. Do you think that you can stop by my house tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." Honker said happy.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "Cool beans. See ya there." She said.

She walked away and Honker got a big grin on his face.

Honker is in gym class getting changed and talking to his friends.

"She invited you over?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that I should."

"Whys that?"

"Cause Lily will be jealous."

"Then don't go."

"But I want to go."

"Then go."

"But why do I want to go?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Do you think she's offering an olive branch or something?"

  "What's the or something? You think that she's trying to get back together with you?"

"I don't know. Is it a possibility?"

"Why do you care? Don't you like Lily?"

"That's just it Ryan. There are things I really like about Lily. But I got to tell ya. There's stuff that I really miss about Gosalyn."

"This is why I play the field. I don't have to worry about these things."

They laugh and walked out of the locker room, a locker door closed and Parker was standing there. He sighed and walked out of the locker room.

**_To Be Continued.._**

**_Previews for the next chapter…_**

**_Parker is talking to Lily. "He's going to Gosalyn's house."_**

**_"What! Over my dead body!"_**

**_Gosalyn and Honker are in her bedroom sitting down on the bed talking._**

**_"I want to know why Honker."_**

**_Honker looked down and sighed, the both of them are standing by the door, and he has the box in his hands._**

**_"Gosalyn, I love you." Honker said._**

**_He pulled her close and kissed her, Parker skated by and saw this and he skated away._**

**_Parker came walking in and looks her in the eyes. "I saw you and Honker last night!"_**

**_"Yeah, he is my neighbor. That would be hard to do. Since the two of us aren't moving away."_**

**_"That's the thing about neighbors! They're always right there. NEXT DOOR! Now that we know what Honker is. What am I?"_**

**_Gosalyn paused and looked down._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Last time on Growing Pains.._**

**_"Well I agreed with our parents about not seeing each other for awhile. Parker was heart broken about it. But I just need time to breath. Which I haven't had time to do since this had happened. At school Parker told me that he loved me and couldn't stand to be away from me. Which really freaked me out. Allison asked me to read her letter. Waste of my time. She was more concern with some dude at cheerleading practice then with me! I also witnessed Lily and Honker being lovey dovey with each other. It's just really weird to see him like that. He's always told me that he hates girls like that. And what does he do he hooks up with one. It's not the Honker that I known and loved. Misty told me that maybe I don't him as well as I thought I did. Maybe she's right, so I decided to take everything that belonged to Honker off of my walls in my room. And I invited Honker over to come and get it. I hope that I can do it." Gosalyn said.     _**

****Honker walks out of the locker room and Lily joins him. She's in the same gym class, goes up and hugging him tight.

"Hey there trouble."

Honker smiled. "Uh.. hey Lil."

"So I was just talking Amber and she's having a little get together tonight after school. And wanted to know if we was going to come."

Honker chuckled. "Oh sorry Lil. But I got plans tonight."

"But everybody is going to be there. What plans?"

"Well I have this condition with my spine. When I don't get it straighten out. I become well spineless. Sorry maybe next time." Honker said walking away.

"Oh okay." Lily said confused.

Lily just stood there thinking about this. Parker walked out and noticed Lily.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Try me."

"Honker's to me about tonight. But I don't know what."

"Oh. Well sorry about that. See ya." Parker walked away and Lily grabbed his arm.

"You know something. Tell me."

Parker took a deep breath and thought that she should know.

"He's going to Gosalyn's house tonight."

"WHAT?!" Lily exclaimed.

"I over heard them talking in the locker room. Gosalyn invited him over for something."

"Oh no. That's not happening! Why aren't you mad?"

Parker shrugged. "I am. But I know that Gosalyn is going through a lot right now. Maybe she just wants some answers from him."

"Or maybe she wants to get back together with him."

"Don't think too much into this Lily."

"How can I not? My boyfriend and his ex are going to spend some together. Thanks, for the information."

The gym teacher walked in and they sat down in their spots.

During the class Gosalyn who comes walking in from the principal's office to get the tardy list from the teacher.

She walks up to the teacher and Lily is eyeing her bad. Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that, and waited for the teacher to give her the list.

She smiles and watched Parker playing basketball. He was really good, not as good as she is. But still really good. She finds herself attracted to him more and more each day. Which scares the living crap out of her. She then spots Honker and Lily talking and rolled her eyes. 'How can they just talk? When there's a basketball game going on?' She thought to herself.

The teacher finally headed her the list.

"Thanks." Gosalyn said.

She was heading back up when Parker quickly joined her for a second. "Gos, today we're having hockey practice. You in?"

"Sorry I got plans."

"Oh, that's cool. Mind if I join you after wards?"

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "Parker, you know that my dad said. I can't be with you for awhile. So let's just.."

"Parker!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Coming! Look, what ever Gosalyn. Bye." He said running back to the class.

Gosalyn shook the thoughts out of her head and walked back up.

School is over with Lily is in somebody's house sitting down.

"Thanks for seeing me on short notice. But I am so confused. You see I caught Honker in a lie. About Gosalyn."

A chair turns around to show Allison smiling evilly.

"Really? Go on."

"I didn't know who else to talk to. And since I know that you had trouble with them before. That you could give me some pointers."

"Why don't you start from the begging."

Lily sighed and looked down. "Honker told me that he had a doctors appointment tonight. But Parker told me that he was going to Gosalyn's house. Why would he lie to me about it?"

"Cause he has feelings for her."

"No, I'm not going to let him do that. He's mine!"

"Then go after him and tell him."

Lily nodded her head and got up. "Thanks Allison. I don't care what they say about you. You're really cool."

"Don't mention it."

Lily walked out of the room and Allison grinned mischievous at that.     

Gosalyn is outside playing basketball when Honker came walking by.

"Uh.. hey."

Gosalyn jumped little. "Oh hey." She said.

"Can we make it fast? I don't want  Lily seeing me here." Honker asked.

She looked at him confused.  "Why?"

"I didn't tell her that I was coming over here."

"Why?"

"Can we just get it over with?"

"Yeah sure."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and dropped the ball and they headed in.

"It's okay Bull. I invited him over for a minute."

"Just say the word." Bull said.

"Don't worry." Gosalyn replied.

They headed up to the stairs and Honker laughed.

"So how long have you had uh.."

"Mr. big mean and ugly?"

"Yeah."

"Since the whole thing with Leo."

"Oh. Gos, I couldn't believe that happened to you. I was so worried. "

"Yeah, well you had a funny of showing it Honk." She replied.

They walked into her bed room and Honker's eyes widen as it was bare.

"Wow." Honker said.

 "Yeah, I know." She said.

She paused and looked at the box and handed it to him.

"Oh, here." She said.

Honker looked

"What's this?" Honker asked confused.

"Everything that I have borrowed from you over the years. I didn't want to get in a fight about things. I just wanted to get a fresh start. And I couldn't do it with all of you're stuff. It's why I wanted you over. So you could take it home."

Honker looked at the box and back at her. He was really shocked that she did that. Was she really over him?

"Oh."

"Gosalyn, you up there? I need to talk to you." Drake asked

"I'll be right there dad." Gosalyn said.

She stood up and the two of them walked down the stairs.

 "You know you could have just dropped all of this at my house."

"Yeah I know. But I wanted to do this the right way." She said.

"I mean you asked me to come over." He said.

"Yeah so?" She asked.

"So, that means that you wanted me to come over."

"Don't think too much into it Honk. It's a just a box."

They walked down to the door and she opened it up. "I know but.."

"Honk wait! There's something I need to know."

"Yeah?" Honker asked.

"Why Lily? Why her?"

"What?" Honker asked.

"Why did you pick Lily over me?! I could understand if it was somebody else. But LILY! A girl that I just detest! She's everything that I'm against! She's a blonde cheerleader, who can't possibly have an original thought in her head!"

"Hey! Watch it! She's my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry. But I need to know why. Was it something that I did? Something that I said? To make you go to her? You are my best friend Honk! How could you do this to me?"

"Gos, I am so sorry about it! I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't you at all. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"But it did Honk. You let it happen! I don't think that I could be this so low. But you proved me wrong. I loved you!"   

He looked at the box and back at her, dropped the box and pulled her into a kiss.

Parker who was on his way to hockey practice spotted them kissing and turned the other direction and skated away.

Gosalyn pushed Honker him away.

"Honker, don't."

Honker looked at her. "Gos."

"Honker, I can't do this with you. I'm sorry."

"But I just thought…"

"I just wanted to get it off my chest Honker! I didn't want you to kiss me!"

"I love you Gos. I've always had."

"Honk, you're with Lily remember?! I can't be the other woman. So just go."

"So are you saying that if I wasn't with Lily. That you would get back together."

"NO! I didn't say that. I don't want to be the reason why you two brake up. Sorry."

He grabbed the box again and was about to walk out.

"Wait!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Honker stopped and looked at her.

"You know I uh.. had brain surgery right?"

Honker sighed. "Yeah, I know. When I heard about it. That's when I realized that I still love you and missed you being close to me."

"I'm not that close not anymore."

"I know and you don't know how sorry I am about that. I've never stopped loving you Gos."

"Honker, we can't do this! You're with Lily. And we're not even friends anymore. Have you noticed that? We don't have anything in common!"

Honker nodded his head. "Yeah I noticed. Um, do you have feelings for Parker?" He said.

Gosalyn was shocked when she heard him say that. She's been trying to figure that out herself.

"Wow, um you really do know me don't you. I've been trying to figure that out since day one. I really don't know how I feel about him. One minute I find myself attractive to him. Then the next he's doing some stalker thing. He's just really confusing me."

"You really think too much about it. I mean if he's willing to track you down in the middle of the woods. With you're dad being you're dad. He must really care about you. You should give him a shot Gosalyn."

Gosalyn smiled and looked at Honker. He's the only one who always gets her. "I don't know Honker. I just don't know."

"Just think about it Gosalyn."

He then walked out of the door and she closed the door. She felt good about that chapter in her life closed. Not ready to move on yet. But she had closer to her and Honker's relationship. Maybe not she's not as close to him any more. But he's the same Honker. He hasn't changed one bit.      

As he was heading back to the house Lily was standing they're waiting for him.

"So how were the doctors?" She asked.

Honker was spooked by her and chuckled.

"Oh hey Lil. What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I would check up on her from the doctors. And I am you're girlfriend. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"For a second there. You sounded like Allison."

"So what's in the box?"

"My stuff."

"Really. Where were you really? With Gosalyn?"

Parker nodded his head and looked at her.

"We need to talk."

Lily looked like she was about to cry.

Gosalyn then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Drake.

"What was that about?" Drake asked.

"Nothing." Gosalyn replied.

Drake just shrugged and read the newspaper.

An hour later..

Gosalyn is at Morgana's house talking to Misty.

"So Honker wanted to get back together?" Rosie asked shocked.

"I don't think so. I mean, we're not even friends any more. So it wouldn't work out."  
 

Misty and Rosie looked at each other confused. 

Later that night..

Gosalyn is sleeping in her bed and is just tossing and turning again. Having nightmares about Leo on top of her.

She wakes up screaming. "Ahh!" She cried.

Drake came running in a second later. "Gos, are you okay?"

"No, I keep having the same dream about Leo touching me all over."

Drake sighed and sat down next to her. "Oh Gos. Once the trail is over with soon. Things will go back to normal."

"Yeah, normal. What is that exactly? Nothing is normal with anymore. Honker is with Lily, Allison and I aren't friends anymore. Parker wants to be more then friends with me."  

Drake hugged her tight. "You'll see Gos. That's apart of life Gos. If it has it ups and downs. But you know what.. If you don't get bumps or bruises on the way. Then you're not really living. Just take it one day at a time. And you'll see things have a way at working themselves out." He said as he kissed her on the head and walked out.

Gosalyn just laid there looking at the ceiling and moaned.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is in the girls bathroom washing up when she heard crying from the next stall. She tried to ignore it until she heard a voice.

"Why?" The girl cried.

Gosalyn paused and turned around. "Uh Lily is that you? Are you okay?" Gosalyn asked.

Lily walked out with her makeup running down her face. "No, I'm not. Honker broke up with me." She cried

"What?" Gosalyn asked shocked.

"He said that things wouldn't work out with us."

"Sorry, to hear that."

"I don't understand. I did everything that Allison told me to do."

"Whoa, hold on there. You listened to Allison? That's the last thing that you wanted to do."

"But I thought that since the two of you are best friends that.."

"Were best friends. That's the key word. Not anymore. She will back stab you in a second."

"She seemed so nice. Hooking me up with Honker and…"

"Only problem with that is that we was still dating at the time."

"Yeah, I figured that out when you came back. I am so sorry about that Gosalyn. If I had known that it wouldn't of happen."

"It doesn't matter Lily. It's done and over with. But I appreciate the thought."

Lily started to cry again and hugged Gosalyn. She was shocked about that, hugged her back.

"It's okay Lily. He loves you." She said.

"But don't you love him too?"

Gosalyn sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say that I don't. Cause I do. I'll always have feelings for Honker. He was my first love. But you make him happy. And that's all I want for him is to be happy."

Lily looked at her shocked. "Then why did he brake up with me?"

"Well if you came to me acting like Allison. I would break up with you two. He's just really confused at the moment. But he really does love you. Wow, it took me a long time to figure that out."

"So what should I do? He wouldn't even talk to me."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "I'll talk to him for you."

"You will? Why are you being so nice to me? After what I did to you? I'd figures that you would hate me."

"I never hated you Lily. I hated the situation. I was mad at Allison for setting it up. I was mad at Honker for not telling me the truth. I was mad at myself for getting mad at it. Plus my life was torn upside up. I don't have to go into everything. But I never hated you Lily. I didn't even know you. So how could I hate you."

"You're really awesome Gosalyn. I can see why Honker loved you."

"Thanks. Don't worry I have a way of getting Honker to talk."

Gosalyn was walking towards the door.

"Gosalyn, maybe some time we can hang out."

"Sure Lily. I'd like that."

Gosalyn walked out of the bathroom.      

Honker was at the fountain when Gosalyn tapped him on the shoulder. He stood up and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? Then why did you brake up with Lily?"

"After our talk.."

"Honk, please don't tell me. That it was because of what I said."  
 

"I told her that I kissed you."

"Honk…"

"I know. But I just couldn't hurt another girl. I hurt you so bad. I couldn't do it again."

"Oh Honk. Now who is thinking too much about it. I know you Honk. You love her that's why you did it. She loves you too. And don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine Honker. I mean sure it hurt a lot. But look I'm still living and breathing. So go to her Honk. Tell her that you're sorry and you didn't mean it."  

Honker nodded his head and hugged her tight which took her off guard and it felt good to hug him back. She had tears running down her eyes. It was the closure that she needed. He was really in love with Lily.

"Thanks Gos."

"Don't mention it Honk."

He then walked over to Lily who was at her locker.  

Gosalyn wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched them hug and kiss each other. Trying hard not to break down in tears.

Misty and Rosie walked up to her and spots Lily and Honker.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

She nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Then why does it look like you're about to cry?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not. It's just that. It's really over between me and Honker. He loves Lily."

"But he just broke up with her didn't he?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, but I talked him out of that. He loves her. I told him to go back out with her."

"You did? Wow, how did that go?"

Gosalyn cried a little. "Hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Telling the guy that I love to go be with some body else. He would of broken up with her to be with me! But I turned him down. It was the right thing to do. I couldn't be the one to give Lily this much pain. She loves him too. It's really over and there's nothing that I can do to change it." She cried.    

Misty laughed and put her arm on Gosalyn's shoulder.

"Aw, Gosalyn. It's going to be okay."

"I know. Lily loves him too. I have to learn to accept it. I'll always love Honker."    

"But what about Parker? I thought that you had feelings for him." Rosie asked.

Gosalyn threw her arms in her air about that. "The last problem I have to deal with. I still have no clue how I feel about him. It's like do I or don't I? I have my dad telling me that I don't need to be in a relationship. A part of me believes him but then the other part is like. Well what if there is something actually there between us? And then there's what if he turns out to be some crazy stalker guy. I am so confused."     

"Gos, you think too much about everything. Relax." Misty said.

"Easier said then done."

"Yeah, I know. Hey I know how about after school the three of us can go costume shopping." Misty said.

"Girls, I don't even know if I can go yet. My dad hasn't given me an answer yet. And besides I kind of thought that we would wear our own costumes." Gosalyn said.

"Good idea. How about if you call me after school about it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you right when I find out."

"You better cause I know where you live."

"Oooh. What are you going to do to me?" Gosalyn teased.

"I learned to turn people into yaks." She said while moving her fingers around magic was sparking them.

"Learned that from Morgana did ya?"

"Oh yeah. You're dad is a good test dummy."

Gosalyn busted out laughing at that and spotted Parker walking to his locker.

'What am I going to do?' She thought to herself. 

School is over with and Gosalyn is in the living room with her dad.

"Gos, I have thought about it. I talked to Duncan's dad."

"And…" Gosalyn said.

"And, I decided that you have done every thing that I wanted you to do. So I thought that I would let you go to the party on Friday."

Gosalyn was so excited to hear that and gasped and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me?! This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

She got up and hugged him tight and was about to run when in the kitchen when Drake cleared his throat.

"I'm not done yet Gosalyn."

"Of course you're not." She said she turned around.

"I'm going to be at the party also."

"No! Dad.."

"Gosalyn, you're still grounded and I'm being nice and letting you go. It's either me or Bull or no go."

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head. "I understand."

"Good."

She walked in the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed Misty's number.

"I'm going!…I know but wait there's a catch. My dad is also coming…. Not like I had a choice. It was either that or has ugly Bull watch over me. Or have no fun at all…. Okay, cool. I'll see you there. Bye" She said hanging up the phone.

She walks over to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop when a hand touched her on the shoulder.

She gasped and dropped the pop on the floor, quickly grabs the hand and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Ahh!" The voice said.

She looked at saw it was Parker on the floor. "Oh my gosh Parker! I am so sorry." She said helping him up.

He laughs and stands up. "It's okay, really."

She looks out the door to make sure that Bull wasn't there. "Man, you must really have a death wish dropping here. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Thought that I would drop by."

"Yeah, but if Bull catches you.."

"That's why I came from the back door."

"I..uh better clean this mess up. Before my dad comes home." She said grabbing a towel from the sink and got down.

He also got down and put his hand on top of hers, they looked at each other in the eyes, pulled away quickly.

"You uh.. going to the Halloween party this Friday?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, me and the girls are going together."

"That's cool. So why exactly are you ignoring me lately?"

"Remember my dad said that.."

"I know what you dad said. But why are you really?"

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "Parker, I haven't been ignoring you totally. I've just been busy with other things. You know I have the trail coming up, plus everything else."

"Oh. Well I uh.. saw you and Honker together last night."

Gosalyn looked up at him confused. "Well yeah, he is my neighbor. So it will be hard not to see us together."

Parker rolled his eyes at that. "You know that's the funny thing about neighbors. They're always right there. NEXT DOOR!"

"You okay in their Gos?" Bull asked from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bull."

She then turned back to Parker. "So what's you're point? It's not like either one of us is moving."

"My point is now we know what Honker is. What am I?" He asked.

To Be Continued..

**_Previews for the next Chapter.._**

**_"Until you can figure out what I am. We should stay away from each other." Parker said._**

**_"You don't really mean that Parker."_**

**_Gosalyn and Misty are walking around together._**

**_"What should I do Misty?"_**

**_"First really get over Honker, then go to the dance with Parker." _**

**_Gosalyn paused and looked down at the ground_**

**_Allison is waiting for Gosalyn at her house. "We need to talk." Allison said._**

**_"You are nothing but a two faced back stabbing lying little bitch!" Gosalyn exclaimed._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Last time on Growing Pains.._**

****

**_"Man, what a couple of  weeks this has been! Honker kissed me and told me that he still loves me. I told him that I couldn't go down that road with him again. At least not now. I want to try to move on from him. And work on our friendship. Parker spotted us kissing and jumped to conclusions. Rosie talked me and Misty into going to a dance on Friday night. Parker asked me the question that I have been trying to figure out. "What he is to me?" I have no idea how I'm going to answer it. I can't wait for the all of this to be over with." Gosalyn said.      _**

****Gosalyn paused and looked down. "I uh… don't know Parker."

"You don't know?! That's just great. Until you can figure that out. I think that we should stop seeing each other."

Gosalyn laughed at that. "Uh, that's the plan already. You know our parents made that plan."

"No, Gosalyn. I mean all together."

"Parker, you don't mean it."

"Oh I do. I can't be with you anymore. Until you figure it out."

Gosalyn was shocked that he just said that. It's like being dumped for the second time in less then a week!

"FINE! You know what. I don't care. Who needs ya! It's not like I've never been dumped before."

Parker turned around and narrowed his brown eyes at her. She wasn't getting it.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget Honker dumped you! You remind me of it every day! News flash! I'M NOT HONKER! AND I'LL NEVER WILL BE!" He exclaimed.

"Parker what are you talking about? I never said.."

"You didn't have to Gosalyn. You push me away when ever I come close to you. And I don't know if I can keep this up. I love you Gosalyn. But I need to know if you love me."

Gosalyn paused and looked down. Parker rolled his eyes at that.

"Thought so. Call me when you get a clue." Parker said storming out.   

He walked out of the kitchen and Gosalyn just stood there confused.

Later that night..

Gosalyn and Misty are walking around together.

"So he said either go to the dance with him or off the team. What do you think I should do?"

"That's an easy one. Go to the dance with him. I mean what harm can it do?"

"But Misty what if…"

"What if? Gosalyn, you think too much about it. It's just a dance, with a lot of kids and teachers. Plus, you know that you're dad's going to be there. Watching you're every move.  It's the safest place to be on a date."  
 

"But I don't think that I'm ready to make that leap yet. I mean the most I can do is share fries with him."

"That and run away with him."

"Ha ha very funny Misty. What do you think I should do?"

"Well get over Honker first."

Gosalyn looked at her confused. "Not you two! First Parker and now you. I am over Honker! He wanted to get back together last night. But I said no! So you see I'm totally over him."

"Did you say no right away or had to pause?"

"What?"

"Well if you said no right away. Then you really are over him. But if you had to pause and think about it. Then you're not over him."

Gosalyn sighed.

"I thought so. Parkers not a bad guy Gos. But you probably know that don't you?"

"Yeah and that's the thing that scares me the most. I'm not sure if I want to."

"Just follow you're heart Gos."

"Easier said then done. I followed my heart with Honker and I got burned bad."

"True. But like I said you have to move on and give Parker a chance."

Gosalyn laughed. "Its amazing Misty. We've only been friends for a couple of weeks. But it feels like we've been friends for ever."

"Yeah I get that too." Misty said.

The two of them hugged and continued to their walk.

They arrived back at her house and Allison was waiting for Gosalyn.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at Allison.

"You know that she wasn't going to let this go." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed at that. "Yeah, I know." She said.

Misty walked away and Gosalyn walked up to her.

"Allison, what do you want?"

"Can we talk please?"

Gosalyn sighed and looked at her watch. "Sure, I have a minute to kill."

They walked in and she dropped hey keys on the counter and kicked off her shoes.

"Dad, I'm home. We're going up to my room to talk for a minute."

Bull watched as they walked up stairs.

They arrived back in her room and Allison didn't recognize it.

"Wow, you're room looks different." Allison said.

"Yeah me and Misty and Rosie are going to redecorate it after this weekend."

"Oh. I see you've taken everything down that has to do with Honker."

"Yeah, just yesterday. Ally, just tell me what do you want?"

"Did you read the letter yet?"

"Yeah it's in file 13 now."

"Gosalyn, I am so sorry about everything. I didn't know what Leo was going to do."

"Oh, you're sorry just for Leo? What about what you did with Honker and Lily?"

"What are you…" Ally asked confused.

"Misty told me everything Ally. That how you set them up when I was away. How could you Ally? If it happened by it self…"

"I didn't know that Honker and Lily would.."

"Don't act like a victim. I'm the only who got screwed here! While I was away at camp you was playing match maker with Honker! How long have you been planning this? Right when I was gone?"

"NO! It wasn't like that."

"What ever. I don't want to talk. Just go."

Allison looked at her. "Gosalyn, what's gotten into you? You're not like this."

Gosalyn chuckled. "Nothings wrong with me."

"Yes, there is! You have never treated me like this before. Not until you hung out with those freak of friends." 

Gosalyn couldn't believe that Allison just said that. "Whoa! You didn't just say that did you?"

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Gosalyn shook her head at her. "You really are a bitch aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. I didn't stutter."

"I wouldn't be caught with those freaks. I hang with more popular."

Gosalyn laughed at that. "Ha!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that at least I know who my true friends are."

"And I don't?"

"Not really? No. Cause you see Brittany and Duncan told me that nobody likes you. They were only friends with you because of me. And since you blew that wide apart. They don't like you anymore. And those so called parties that you attend. You never did. In fact Duncan invited me Misty and Rosie to his Halloween party. And he's not planning to invite you." 

 "Oh, so what. Just two people that don't like me. At least I don't hang out with freaks like you all the time."

That was it for Gosalyn! No more Ms. Nice guy. The gloves are coming off now. And hell is going to come out.

"Oh, you're asking for it now. You know what?  I am sick and tired of being the bigger person here! And not telling people how I really feel. Well the gloves are off now. And what everybody  have been saying about you is true! That's you're nothing but a two faced lying  back stabbing little bitch! I defended you! Because I thought that we were best friends! I've always told them that they were wrong! But they were right! You really are a two faced lying back stabbing little bitch! How I ever become friends with somebody like you. Is a mystery to me! You wouldn't know the truth if it came and bite you in the butt! So don't come talking to me about friendship! I have been nothing but a friend to you! I couldn't think that you would have done this to me.  But I'm glad I did. Cause know you know what? I don't want to be you're friend anymore! I would rather spend the day watching Bull shave his back then being with you! So get you're skanky ass out of my room and out of life!" Gosalyn said as she flipped her off. 

Allison was really shocked about that and stormed out of the room, Gosalyn slammed the door behind her.

Misty and Gosalyn are talking about Allison.

"Whoa, you actually said that?" Misty asked.

"You bet I did. I can't believe that I was ever friends with that two faced back stabbing little bitch!"

"But you know the truth now."

"Oh yeah, big time. What a two faced back stabbing little bitch!"

Misty laughed. "Easy there killer."

"Sorry, I'm just letting off steam. I wanted to tell her that since I heard."

Later on..

Gosalyn comes walking in her room with a pint of ice-cream in her hands. She sat down on her bed and spotted an old t-shirt that belonged to Honker.

"I thought that I gave everything back to him." She said.

She reached down and grabbed and pulled it up sniffed it and put it on. Grabbed the remote for the TV and Titanic was on the TV.

"Oh great a sad movie. Just what I need." She said.

She laid down on her bed watched that movie while eating the ice cream.

Her eyes close and dream that she's Rose and Honker is Jack in the ocean. Honker is hanging on to dear life, freezing to death.

"Honker! Stay with me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"You wouldn't be needing him anymore." Allison laughed. She stepped on his hands, tossing his over.

"Honker!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Allison just laughed and pushed her off the board as well.

Honker sank to the bottom of the sea and she just drifted out to sea. While Allison just sailed on the board. 

A boat comes sailing by and a voice came out.

"Are you okay?" A voice said.

Gosalyn looked up and waved, the person tosses out a life boat out of her. She weakly grabs it and the person pulls her up. It's Parker!

"Are you okay? Get this person a blanket!" He called out.

Misty and Rosie came running up to her and handed her the blanket.

"It's going to be okay Mss." Misty said.

"Was there anybody else with you?" Parker asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "No, I was alone." She replied.

Knowing that he was gone, the three of them helped her get warm. She glanced back at the sea and sighed. 'I'll never forget you Honker.' She thought to herself.

She's asleep in bed, Drake came walking in and sees her sleeping. He smiles and walked over to her bed, takes the ice cream away from her, and covered her up.

"Night Gosalyn." He said kissing her on the head and walked out of her room.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is getting ready for the trail of Leo. This is going to be tough for her. First time to see him since that day at the park. And didn't know how she'll be able to do it.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Drake knocked on the door.

"You ready kiddo?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"You'll do fine." He said kissing her head.

They headed out of the room and out the door.

In the court room..

She's in witness stand about to tell her story.

"Gosalyn, would you please tell the jury and everybody else what happened that night?" A lawyer asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked out in the stands and saw her friends Misty and Rosie sitting there. She nodded her head and told everybody what happened that day at the park.      

"Thanks you."

Gosalyn got down from the seat and walked out to her friends. "You did great Gos." Drake said.

"Thanks dad." She said.

Parker was in the crowd watching her and headed out.

2 hours later the jury has come up with a verdict and it's guilty! He's sensed to 10 years in jail. Gosalyn and Drake hugged each other tightly for that. Her nightmare is over with! And can move on from this.

Leo stood up and looked at Gosalyn. "Gosalyn, I know that you don't want to hear this from me. But I am so sorry from everything. I really don't know what I was thinking. I know it's not an excuse for what I did. I hope that one day that you can find in you're heart to forgive me. I mean it from my bottom of my heart." Leo said.

Gosalyn just sat there and listened to this. Seems like she's been doing that a lot lately. Listening to people try to talk their way out of things. She just stood up and walked out.   

"Congrats Gos! Well I'm going to get dressed for the dance tonight. See ya then." Rosie said.

Misty turned to Gosalyn and paused. "We don't have to go. If you don't want to."

She smiled. "Are you kidding?! I'm in a mood to dance! I'll see ya there."

Misty walked away and Gosalyn and Drake headed out as well.

Back at home Gosalyn is just looking at Bull and shaking her head.

"Dad! We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Look, it's been a week with the body guard! I've done everything that you wanted me to do. Can I please have my freedom back?" She asked.

"What makes you think that you deserve it?"

"Dad, please. You got to trust me."

"Oh that's going to be a toughie Gos. How do I know that you're not going to disobey me again?"

"I wouldn't."

"Gos, just you saying that. It isn't enough."

"Well how can I prove it to you?"

"I don't know how." Drake asked shrugging.

"Well that stinks! How can I prove it to you if you don't know how?"

"Frustrating isn't it?" Drake asked.

"Very."

"Well now you know how Parker feels. You can come in Launch Pad. I think she learned her lesson."

Bull comes walking in and takes his mask off to show Launch Pad. Gosalyn's jaw hit the ground when he did that.

"What the heck!?" Gosalyn asked shocked.

"Did I do job D.W." Launch Pad asked.

Drake laughed. "You did great L.P."

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on here?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake laughed again. "Sorry Gos. I got this new undercover kit from S.H.U.S.H. last week. And I didn't think of a better way to test it out. And did you really think I was going to have somebody here to figure out my secret?"

"So this was a trick? There was no Bull?! Was everybody in this?!" Gosalyn asked.

"No Bull, and it was just the two of us."

She paused and thought about it for a second. "Huh. Not bad." She said.

Drake paused and looked at her. "Gos, I know that the thing with Honker hurt a lot. But you can't base love on that one. Parker cares about you a lot. And if you keep pushing him away like this."

"But how do I know he's the real thing? I thought that Honker was the real thing and look what happened."

"Gos, nobody said that this was going to be easy. But if you keep shutting people out. Then you're not really living. I did the same thing until I met you. I'm not saying that you have to marry Parker or anything like that. I'm just saying give it a try. And if it didn't work, it doesn't work. But at least you'll know it didn't."

Gosalyn just stood there and thought about that.

Later that night before the dance..

Gosalyn walked into her hair stylist. "Gosalyn? Hey, sweetie what can I do for you?" Denise her hairstylist said.

Gosalyn walked to the seat and sat down. She sighed and took her hat off the first time since the surgery. Showing off her bald spot on the back of her head.

Denise gasped. "Oh wow."

"Yeah I know. I want you to do something with it."

"Oh okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Surprise me. I need something fun and easy, totally me. I want something that's new."

Denise looked over her hair and came up with an idea. "Ah ha! I got something!" Denise said.

She put a cover over Gosalyn, grabbed scissors and started to cut.

Gosalyn watched as a lot of hair fell to the ground and then Denise grabbed some die.

An hour later she takes the cover off. "There you go hon." Denise said.

"Thanks. My dad is going to freak. It's just totally me! The new me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.        

She got up from the chair and you still can't see what her style is like and walked out.

An hour later..

Misty who is wearing her dark red cape and Rosie are wearing her Robot girl outfit is waiting for Gosalyn at the school. Gosalyn comes walking down wearing her Quiverwing costumed with her baseball cap. Her dad is right behind her.  

Misty sighed. "Still wearing that hat I see." Misty said.

Gosalyn smiled and took the hat off to reveal she has chin length hair with purple highlights in it. Misty and Rosie gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Gosalyn! You're hair." Rosie said.

"I know don't you love it?" She said.

"It's totally you. Wild and unpredictable. I love it. Bet you're dad freaked out when he saw it."

"Yeah, he did. But it's what he gets for pulling a Tropic Thunder stunt on me."

"What are you talking about?"

Gosalyn chuckled. "Oh yeah. Bull was a dude playing another dude."

Misty and Rosie looked at each other confused. "Come again?"

"Bull was actually Launch Pad in disguise."

"You're kidding me!"  Rosie said.

"Wish I was."

"Huh? Didn't see that coming." Misty replied.

Drake walked away from the girls. "But it taught you the lesson."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and Honker and Lily walked by.

 "Uh hey you guys." Honker said.

Gosalyn smiled at him. "Hey Honk. Lily, you look great."

Lily smiled back. "Uh.. thanks. You two. Love you're new hair."

"Thanks. Thought that I could need a change into my life."

Honker was little taken back by this new hair style. Her long hair was the thing he loved about her so much.

"I always loved you're long hair." Honker said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know. That's why I did it." She said. 

"Oh." Honker said.

Lily pulled him away and Gosalyn sighed.

"Still trying to be the bigger person here?" Misty asked.

"No. I meant what I said. Lily does look nice. I don't hate her or anything like that. In fact I'm okay with them dating."

"You are?"

"Oh yeah. Honker is still Honker. And if he's happy with Lily. Then who am I to say other wise."

"Wow."

"Yeah and besides. If we decided to get back together now. We would still have the same problems that we had before. He's happy with Lily."

Allison walked up to her. "Ah, isn't that sweet. You are such a good loser."

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Ha ha. Allison you're so funny. I hope that karma gives you everything that you deserve." Gosalyn said.

Allison rolled her eyes at that.

"What ever."

As Allison walked away Misty grinned and moved her fingers and Allison changed into a Yak.

Everybody just started laughing at her. "What?" Allison asked.

"Maybe you should look in a mirror Allison." Misty mussed.

Allison looked in a mirror and her eyes widen with fright. "Ahh! My face! My Beautiful face!" She exclaimed.

She took off running into the girls room.

Gosalyn laughed and turned to Misty. "You are so bad."

"I know."

They gave each other a high five. Gosalyn spotted Parker talking to Duncan. Thought she really needed to tell him the truth.    

"I'll catch you girls later." She said.

Honker watched as she walked up to him.

"Hey Park." Gosalyn said.

Parker looked up at her. "Oh hey." He said.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"I'll catch you later bro." Duncan said walking away.

"If you want Honker he's over there."

"Okay, I deserved that."

"So what do you want? I'm kind of busy here."

"What's with you're attitude?" She asked.

"My attitude? I already told you. I'm tired of you pushing me away. Either you like me or you don't."

"That right there is why I don't know how I feel. One minute I think I like you. And then you pull this crap off. If we're going to go out you need to BACK OFF! I'm not one to have somebody watch me every second of the day. I just got rid of my body guard. I don't need another one!"

"You said when we go out! So does that mean you like me?" Parker asked.

"No, I said IF we go out. Big difference. I'm thankful that you was there for me during my brain surgery and the whole Leo thing."

Parker smiled at her. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's just take it easy for awhile. Like hang out with each other. And do normal things. No running away or other stuff like that. If I'm going away with my or any of my friends. I need you to be cool about it. Cause there's going to be times when I need to go away on short notice. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Parker nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

"Good, cause if this crap comes up again. I'm not going to deal with it. We're going to be through. No ands if's or buts. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I do. I deserve this. I've been acting like a jealous obsessive idiot. And I'm surprised that you're even talking to me."

"It wasn't  an easy thing.  Trust me, but I'm willing to give it a shot. If you keep up with my rules."

Parker nodded his head excitedly.

YMCA came on and Gosalyn grabbed his hand and they walked to the floor and started to dance.

"It's a  funny thing, looking back at the past. Thinking about all the risks you took. Rather it's losing a friend or making new ones, breaking up with a loved one or falling in love again. It might not be the way that you want it to work out. But you're glad you took the risks." Gosalyn's older voice said. 

The scene is 10 years in the future and Gosalyn is in her Quiverwing Costume standing up on the ledge on the tower looking at the scenery. The wind is blowing her long red hair. 

"In life sometimes friends and boyfriends come and go. The good ones stay for along time. Its times like these were you discover what you're made of. It can either make you or break you."

"You coming babe?" A voice asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." Gosalyn said.

She turned around and saw Honker and Misty and Rosie are waiting for her. Misty has long black hair wearing a red blouse and a long black skirt, boots. Rosie has shoulder length brown hair.

"It's all apart of growing pains I guess. Like my dad said  if you don't get any scrapes or bruises on the way. Then you're not really living. Rather you like it or not. But everything in live that's worth having. Never comes easy. So my advice to everybody is just to take it one day at a time." She said.

The four of them walked out and Gosalyn turned the lights off.

 **_Now it's showing a bunch of home movies through the years.._**

**_First it one shows Gosalyn with her new hair do, and Drake freaking out over it._**

**_Gosalyn and her friends are all dancing at the dance._**

**_Gosalyn and Parker are having a water balloon fight and Drake just stands there and laughs at them._**

**_Everybody is playing baseball and Gosalyn is at the bat. She hits it and it smashes into her window. Everybody took off running and Drake walks out with the ball in his beak. Gosalyn chuckled and hit the bat behind her back. He motioned for her to come inside. She moans and walks inside.    _**

**_Next one shows the girls all covered with paint from painting Gosalyn's room. Which is purple and black._**

**_The next one shows Gosalyn and the girls in their costumes at the tower._**

**_Gosalyn and her dad at a theme park over summer vacation._**

**_All the kids Gosalyn, Parker, Misty and Rosie along with Honker and his girlfriend Lily are at the beach laughing and talking. _**

****

**_Gosalyn and Lily are out walking laughing and talking._**

****

**_Gosalyn with Launch Pad and Drake on a mission. _**

**_Gosalyn has her eyes covered and opens them to see a brand new car for her 16th birthday. She hugs her dad tight and jumps in the car._**

**_Prom time.. Gosalyn and her friends are dancing together. She's single and loving it. Her and Parker had broken up a year ago. And she's a still friend with Honker. She's loving being single and just being herself for once._**

**_Graduation.. The girls are making funny faces at the camera. Drake has tears down his face.  _**

**_College time and Gosalyn and Honkers rooms are next door, didn't see each other at first. But when they do they drop their boxes, ran to hug each other. Then look into each other's eyes and passionate kiss each other.   _**

**_Then her and Honker's wedding picture and the next one are the young family. Gosalyn and Honker with their infant baby girl named Eden. _**

**_You see Misty and_**  **_Gosalyn cutting a ribbon for their new shop "Magic and extra". A shop for every body. It has magic and sports. Their idea from scratch. They did everything them selves.     _**

And you see Gosalyn and the girls standing in the middle of town getting the key to the town from the Mayor. Darkwing who is now in late 50's. Getting too old to fight crime. So he's glad that he could pass it down to Gosalyn. But just because he's retired doesn't mean. That he doesn't help. Much to Gosalyn's dismay. He puts his two cents in a lot.    

Allison is walking into a huge store for a job interview "Magic and extra" It's a huge success and she wants part of the action.

She's still the same Allison. She walks into the office and sees the receptionist. She looks familiar but can't point it out. 'Hmm.. Why does she look familiar?" Allison asked her self. She hasn't been in St. Canard in years. It hasn't been good years for her. Been divorced 4 times, has 3 kids by three of her ex husbands. No job and is looking for one back in St. Canard.

She walked up to the desk. "Excuse me I'm here for the 11 o'clock interview."

The girl looked up and it was ROSIE! "Okay, please have a seat and I'll let them know that you're here." Rosie said.

Allison's eyes widen as she saw her. "Rosie? Is that you?"

Rosie was confused for a minute. "Do I know you?"

"It's me Allison! Allison Duck! We went to high school together."

"Oh, yeah now I remember. Have a seat I'll let them know you're here." She said unimpressed.

Allison just walked back to the seats and sat down. Rosie put the phone down and pushed the intercom for the office.

"You're 11 o'clock is here…. Okay I'll tell her." She hung up it up and looked back at Allison.

"You can go in."

"Okay, thanks. It was nice seeing you again."

"You two." The phone rang and she picked it up. "Magic and Extra Inc. Rosie speaking."

Allison walked into the office and had her hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Allison Duck."

Two chairs turned around and Gosalyn and Misty smiled at her. "Allison, good to see you again."

"Gosalyn?! Misty?! You two are the owners of this?" Allison asked shocked.

"That's right. We started it up 5 years ago."

"Wow." Allison said.

"Please have a seat Allison." Gosalyn said.

Allison sat down and Misty used magic to close the door. "So you want to work here? Do you even know what it's about?"

"Magic I think."

Misty and Gosalyn looked at each other and back at her.

"Not just magic but…"

A knock on the door and Lily came walking in. "Oh sorry I didn't know that you had interview."

"What is it Lily?"

"We're having a problem in the Magic department."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there."

Misty and Lily walked out of the room and Gosalyn smiled at Allison.

"You're not going to give me the job are you?"

"Why would you say that? We haven't seen each other for 10 years. I don't hold grudges. Not that long."

"Oh. I can't believe that you own this!"

"Yeah I have a hard time believing it myself sometimes. What have you been up to lately? Still married to Jake?"

"No, I haven't been married to him for 4 years. I divorced him and met Andy. Married him."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that. "Oh, sorry to hear that. Well congrats on the new marriage."

"Don't be we're divorced."

"Oh. Allison, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Left me with 3 year old JJ."

"Oh, you have a 3 year old son?"

"Yeah and a 5 year old daughter a 5 year old and 9 year old."

"Wow. So you have been busy."

"Tell me about it. Do you have any kids."

"One. Eden, she's just 13 months."

She showed her the pictures of Eden. "Aw, she just looks like you with little Honker."

"Thanks, I think. So you're here for a job huh?"

"Yeah, and I can understand if you don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well after what I did to you during high school."

"Allison, that was 10 years ago. I don't hold grudges. Well not that long."

"So are you going to give me a job? Cause I really need one."

Gosalyn paused and looked at her application. It wasn't a good application and sighed.

"Allison, I would love to give you a job. But I don't think that we can help here."

"So you are still mad at me."

"No, I learned to forgive. Not forget. It was nice seeing you again though."

"Uh.. yeah you two." Allison said.

She stood up from the chair and headed out, Gosalyn took a sip of her pop and continued to work on the computer. 

Rosie looked up from the computer to see Allison walking out. "It was nice seeing you again Allison." Rosie said.

"Uh, yeah you two." Allison said.

Allison walked out and looked back at the girls big success, Honker comes walking by with Eden in his hands and walks past her.

"Hey Gos. Was that Allison?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah it sure was. Hasn't changed a bit."

"What did she want?"

"A job."

"What does she know about anything of this stuff?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. So you didn't give her a job."

Gosalyn shook her head and stood up and held Eden in her arms.

"What can I say karma's a bitch." She laughed.

Outside Allison sighed as she walked past never to be seen again.  
 

The End.


End file.
